


Sieben Schicksale

by RoseAkaShi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Economic crisis, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel, White Walkers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Nach ihrem jeweiligen Tod finden sich Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon und Theon im Jahr 296 n. A. E. wieder. Mit dem Wissen der Zukunft versuchen sie die Welt in ihren Kinderkörpern zu verändern, was auch einige neue Probleme mit sich bringt.





	1. Robb I

**Kapitel 1: Robb I**

 

_„Jeder normale Mensch verspürt manchmal den Drang, sich in die Hände zu spucken, die schwarze Flagge zu hissen und damit zu beginnen Kehlen aufzuschlitzen.“ (Argyll Mindcull)_

 

**Zwillinge, 300 n. A. E.**

Das letzte was Robb Stark, der König des Nordens und des Tridents, spürte, war die Klinge in seinem Bauch. Roose Bolton, sein Vasall, schickte ihm Grüße von den Lennister. 

Freys, Lennister, Bolton. Sie hatten ihn verraten. 

Schmerz und Enttäuschung war alles was ihn in die andere Welt begleitete. Es tat weh. Der Schmerz breitete sich von seinen Bauch in seinen gesamten Körper aus. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Wie sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, das Gefühl überwältigte ihn. 

Seine Welt war schwarz und er spürte seine Wunde, die nie verging. Er schrie, doch niemand konnte ihn hören. Er wollte sich bewegen, laufen, doch er kam nirgendwo an. Es ging weder vor noch zurück. Robb war gefangen. 

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Mit kalten Schweiß wachte Robb auf. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet und er fasste sich sofort an den Bauch. Aber da war nichts. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass es schmerzen musste, blutete nichts. 

Hektisch stand Robb aus seinen Bett auf und tastete über seinen nackten Bauch. Er war unversehrt und makellos. Ungläubig runzelte er die Stirn und sah sich um. Er erkannte das Zimmer. So viele Jahre lang hatte er darin gelebt. Aber es war unmöglich. Theon hatte alles zerstört. 

Dennoch ging er langsam zum Fenster und sah hinab in den Hof. Auch wenn alles in Robb schrie, dass es eine Illusion war, schien der Ort Winterfell zu sein. Sein Zuhause. Wahrscheinlich träumte er das alles nur. Aber wie konnte er träumen? Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte, war Lord Boltons Messer in seinem Bauch. 

Mehrmals schlug Robb sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wange, aber das änderte gar nichts. Er blieb wach. Das Bild veränderte sich nicht. 

Winterfell. 

War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Aber es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein. Nein. Niemals. Es war alles viel zu real gewesen. Sein Vater im Süden. Brans Sturz. Die Lennisters. Vaters Hinrichtung. Der Krieg. Er, der König des Nordens. Seine Siege. Theons Verrat. Seine Verletzung. Bran und Rickons Tod. Jeyne. Karstarks Hinrichtung. Die Zwillinge. Sein Tod. 

Wie konnte ein Traum nur so detailliert sein? Es fühlte sich nicht an wie ein Traum, sondern wie lebendige Erinnerungen. 

Robb fasste wieder nach seiner Wunde, die nicht da war. Sie fühlte sich noch immer so real an. Obwohl sie nicht mehr vorhanden war, fühlte er den Schmerz. Er hatte das Gefühl in jedem Moment vor Ohnmacht umzufallen. Aber nichts geschah. 

Ein wenig, wie in Trance, begann er sich anzuziehen. Seine alte Kleidung passte perfekt. Ein Diener klopfte irgendwann und brachte ihm eine Schale mit warmem Wasser. Er wollte erst fragen, was vor sich ging, unterließ es dann aber. 

Als Robb hinaus ging, da schlug er nicht den Weg ins Esszimmer ein, wie er es vielleicht in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Er ging in eine andere Richtung. Eine, die er nur sehr selten einschlug. Aber nachdem er so viel Zeit im Süden verbracht hatte und so viel dort erlebt hatte, hatte er auch zum ersten Mal das Bedürfnis danach den Ort aufzusuchen. 

Im Götterhain fiel Robb vor dem Herzbaum auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. Seine Gebete hatte er an diesem Ort nur selten ernsthaft gesprochen. Brans Sturz und vor den Aufbruch in den Süden zum Kriegsbeginn, waren die einzig wirklich wichtigen Momente in Winterfell für ein Gebet gewesen. Alle seine anderen Gebete hatte er im Süden gesprochen und nur selten hatte er dafür einen Götterhain oder gar einen Herzbaum zu Verfügung gehabt. 

Doch jetzt war er wieder hier. Nach all dem Leid, den er erlebt hatte, war er wieder an dem Ort seiner Kindheit angekommen und wenn das kein Grund zu beten war, dann wusste er es auch nicht. Noch nie hatte er sich den Göttern so nah gefühlt. Hatte sie diese große Gabe vollbracht? Hatten sie ihm sein Leben zurückgegeben? Ihn an den Anfang gesetzt? Aber er fragte sich, was der Anfang war. An welchen Punkt war er angelangt?

Robb wusste nicht, wie lange er im Schmutz kniete und betete. Es war ihm auch egal. Im Angesicht der Götter spürte er keine Kälte und wie durch ein Wunder verblasste an diesem Ort der Schmerz seiner Wunde. Seiner unsichtbaren Wunde. Wie sollte er jemals erklären, dass er eine Klinge spürte, die es nie gegeben hatte? Alle würden ihn für verrückt halten. 

Alle… Waren sie wieder da? Lebte sein Vater? Seine Brüder? Bran und Rickon? Seine Schwestern? Waren wie wieder da? Genau wie er?

Plötzlich fühlte Robb sich beflügelt und leicht. Mit einem Ruck stand er wieder auf und wandte sich um. Etwas Motivierendes brach in ihm aus und er lief aus dem Götterhain. Er sprang ungeachtet der Heiligkeit des Ortes über Äste und Steine. Keiner tadelte ihn dafür und wenn glaubte Robb nicht, dass ihn in diesem Moment etwas aufhalten konnte. 

In dem geschäftlichen Treiben des Hofes blieb er stehen und sog die Präsenz von Winterfell in sich auf. Von der Burg und allen seinen Bewohner. Fleisch war von der Jagd aufgehangen. Das Backhaus verströmte einen verführerischen Duft. In der Schmiede war voller Betrieb. Alle waren dort. Jeder, den er kannte und liebte war da. Nicht seine Eltern, aber alle seine Freunde. Die einfachen Leute und… seine Geschwister. 

Robb sah hinauf zu dem Ort, wo sein Vater immer stand und sie beim Training beobachtete. Dort oben stand Arya mit ihren unordentlichen Haaren. Ihre Hände umklammerten das Geländer und wachsam sah sie hinab. 

Langsam folgte er ihren Blick und sah eine Szene, die ihn glücklich machte, aber doch ein Stirnrunzeln gab. Jon und Sansa, die sich meist aus dem Weg gingen, fielen sich glücklich in die Arme. Hatten sie Tränen in den Augen? Lächelnd sahen sie einander an und dann packte Sansa seine Hand und die beiden verschwanden vom Hof. Wohin auch immer. Seit wann, verstanden sie sich so gut?

Dann sah Robb seine kleinen Brüder, Bran und Rickon. Lebendig und gesund. Er wollte zu ihnen laufen, sie umarmen und ihnen sagen, wie leid es ihm tat, als er jemand erblickte. Jemand, der ihn in rasende Wut versetzte. Hass quoll in ihm, wie schwarzes Pech hinauf. 

Theon Graufreud. 

Der Mann, den er als seinen Freund betrachtet hatte. Der Mann, den er vertraut hatte. Der Mann, der sein Bruder gewesen war. Der Mann, der seine Brüder aufgehangen und verbrannt hatte. Der Mann, der sein Zuhause zerstört hatte. 

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und bevor er sich besinnen konnte, lief er auf ihn zu. Bevor jemand begreifen konnte, was er vor hatte, oder ihn aufhielt, schlug er zu. Immer wieder schlug Robb zu und nichts konnte ihn aufhalten, diesen Mann zu töten.


	2. Eddard I

**Kapitel 2: Eddard I**

 

_„Die besten und schönsten Dinge im Leben kann man nicht sehen oder anfassen, man muss sie mit dem Herzen fühlen.“ (Die taubblinde amerikanische Schriftstellerin Helen Keller)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Ned Stark kannte seine Kinder. Alle seine Kinder. Und wenn etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte, dann wusste er es sofort. 

Noch bevor Robb und Theon zu ihm gebracht wurden, hatte er geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Kinder waren nicht zum Frühstück gekommen und die Diener erzählten wie merkwürdig sie sich benommen hatten. 

Seine älteste Tochter Sansa, eine Langschläferin, war aus ihrem Zimmer weg, noch bevor die Magd kam, um sie zu wecken und ihr zu helfen sich anzuziehen. Sein jüngster Sohn Rickon war fertig angezogen und bereit, als seine Frau Catelyn kam um den vierjährigen zu wecken. Danach war er einfach an ihr vorbei gelaufen und sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn aufzuhalten. 

Keines ihrer Kinder kam zum Frühstück. Niemand. Nicht Sansa, die immer brav und manierlich war. Nicht Arya, die immer mit ihrem Essen spielte. Nicht Robb, sein ältester, der immer so verantwortungsbewusst war. Nicht Theon, der halb verkatert war und schlechte Witze machte. Nicht Jon, der mürrisch in seinem Essen herumstocherte. Nicht Bran, der vor Aufregung für den Tag kaum still sitzen konnte. Nicht Rickon, der gerne die Katze unterm Tisch fütterte. 

Das nächste was er von seinen Kindern hörte, war das Robb ohne sichtbare Provokation auf Theon eingeschlagen hatte. Es war schwierig gewesen, die beiden zu trennen, obwohl sich Theon nicht gewehrt hatte. Was ihn noch mehr überraschte, war, als die beiden vor ihn gebracht wurde, es sofort Theon war, der sagte: „Es war meine Schuld. Bitte bestraft nur mich, Lord Stark.“

Egal was Ned tat. Was er sagte oder fragte. Keiner der beiden Jungen brachte ein Wort heraus. Keiner von beiden sagte ihm, wieso sie aufeinander zornig waren. Obwohl nur Robb wütend zu sein schien. Niemand sagte ihn, warum sie sich geschlagen hatten. Er bestrafte beide, in dem er ihnen auftrug eine Woche lang den Stall auszumisten. 

Der Rest des Tages verlief weiter eigenartig. Seine Kinder waren kaum zu sehen. Sie hingen in seltsamen Kombinationen zusammen herum. Robb wachte die ganze Zeit über seine jüngsten Brüder Bran und Rickon, die sich in der Bibliothek verkrochen hatten. Nicht nur das Arya ihren Unterricht schwänzte und wie gewohnt nicht aufzufinden war, auch Sansa war nicht da. Ihm wurde berichtet, dass sie die ganze Zeit den Götterhain mit Jon nicht verlassen hatte. Theon dagegen hatte sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und redete mit niemand. 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nicht besser. Seine Kinder benahmen sich eigenartig und hingen wie Kletten miteinander herum. Sogar Sansa und Arya, die sich nicht einmal gestritten hatten. Auch wenn merkwürdige Berichte kamen, was sie taten und mit wem, stellte keiner von ihnen etwas an. Ned fühlte, dass sie anders waren, wie als wären sie plötzlich… erwachsen. Es behagte ihn nicht. Ständig redeten sie miteinander, an Orten, wo niemand sie belauschte. Im Götterhain, im Wald, auf dem Dachboden! Aber niemand von ihnen redete wirklich mit ihm. 

Catelyn platzte in sein Solar. Tränen standen ihr in die Augen. „Du musst Jon wegschicken“, schrie sie plötzlich hysterisch. „Du musst ihn von hier wegschicken, Ned. Bitte. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Er kann nicht hierbleiben.“

Seufzend richtete Ned sich auf. Er hasste diese Diskussion. Sie hatten sie schon unzählige Male über die Jahre gehabt. Immer wieder musste Ned damit kämpfen Verständnis für sie aufzubringen. Das war nicht einfach. „Was hat er jetzt wieder getan, um dir zu missfallen?“

Tränen flossen über ihre Augen und sie schluchzte. „Sansa… Sansa sagte… Sie sagte mir, dass sie mich nicht mehr respektieren kann, wenn ich den Bastard nicht… Wenn ich Jon nicht respektiere. Sie hat mich weggeschickt. Hörst du, Ned! Meine geliebte Tochter, hat mich aus ihrem Zimmer geschickt! Nur wegen ihm! Du musst ihn wegschicken! Er hat meine geliebte Tochter gegen mich vergiftet! Er will mir meine Kinder stehlen!“

Überrascht von der Nachricht, sah Ned seine Frau an. Er dachte an seine Tochter Sansa, die ihre Mutter über alles liebte und immer zu ihr aufgesehen hatte. Deswegen hatte sie Jon immer wenig beachtet und war nur gezwungen höflich zu ihm. Sie lebte nach den Wünschen ihrer Mutter und den Lehren ihrer Septa. 

Ned konnte nicht behaupten, dass er die Nachricht, über die Veränderung ihres Verhaltens, so schrecklich fand wie Catelyn. Zwar war er schockiert, aber auch stolz auf seine Tochter. Es war gut, dass sie aus der Meinung ihrer Mutter herauswuchs. Manchmal mussten Kinder ihre Eltern in Frage stellen, damit die nächste Generation wachsen konnte und die Fehler der Vergangenheit bereinigten. Auch wenn man seine Eltern liebte und respektierte, machten sie nicht immer alles richtig. Das hatte auch Ned erkennen müssen im Rückblick auf seinen Vater. 

Entschlossen stand Ned auf und holte etwas aus dem Schubfach seines Schreibtischs. „Catelyn, ich werde Jon nicht von hier wegschicken. Dafür gibt es keinen Anlass. Es ist gut, dass er sich mit seinen Geschwistern versteht. Sie haben auch das Recht ihn gegen dich zu verteidigen.“ Catelyns Tränen wuchsen, aber er war noch nie bereit gewesen, sie zu diesem Thema zu trösten. Wer tröstete Jon wegen ihres Verhaltens? „Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon oft. Jon ist mein Blut und hier ist sein Zuhause.“

Damit ging er an ihr vorbei und trat aus seinem Solar. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner ältesten Tochter. Kurz klopfte er und trat hinein, nachdem sie „Herein“ sagte. Sansa saß an ihrem Schminktisch. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu ihrem achten Namenstag, das sie sich sehnsüchtig damals gewünscht hatte. Jetzt war sein elfjähriges Mädchen mit ihren langen glatten roten Haaren und ihren blauen Augen bereits eine kleine Schönheit. Doch nie war er so stolz auf sie gewesen, wie heute. Obwohl sie schon immer die besterzogenste, von seinen Kindern gewesen war. 

„Vater“, sagte sie überrascht. „Bist du wütend auf mich?“

„Sehe ich wütend aus?“, fragte er nach und schloss die Tür. „Oder hab ich Grund dazu?“

Etwas bedrückt schaute sie zu Boden. „Mutter ist aufgebracht, weil ich etwas zu ihr gesagt habe. Aber ich nehme es nicht zurück. Du kannst mich nicht dazu bringen, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort.“ Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Spiegel zu und flocht ihre Haare weiter. Seit einigen Tagen trug sie ihre Haare anders. Immer in nördlichen Frisuren. Nicht mehr in den südlichen Frisuren, wie Catelyn. 

Ned trat zu ihr und sah sie durch den Spiegel an. An ihrem Spiegel hing eine Kette, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Totem. Es war mit weißen und grauen Federn gemacht und hatte einen grauen Schattenwolf aus Stein als Anhänger. 

„Der ist sehr schön“, sagte er ihr. 

„Jon hat ihn mir geschenkt“, gab Sansa zu. War das der Grund für ihren Sinneswandel? „Es soll mir Glück bringen.“ Jon und Sansa schienen unbemerkt von ihm eine Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut zu haben. 

Ned stellte eine Schachtel vor ihr auf den Tisch und öffnete diese. „Ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich.“

Lächelnd beobachtete er das erstaunte und glückliche Gesicht seiner Tochter, als sie die Brosche mit dem Schattenwolf heraus nahm. Es war eines der wertvollsten Schmuckstücke des Haus Stark. Eigentlich legte man im Norden und seiner Familie nicht sehr viel Wert auf Schmuck, daher war die Brosche, die aus reinem Silber war und mit Diamanten verziert war, eine Ausnahme.

„Vater, sie ist wunderschön“, sagte Sansa lächelnd und drehte sich dann erstaunt zu ihm um. „Was ist der Anlass?“

„Sie gehörte deiner Tante Lyanna. Ich dachte es ist Zeit, dass eine andere Stark-Frau sie trägt“, meinte er und erwähnte nicht, wie stolz er wegen ihres erwachsenen Verhaltens war. 

„Aber müsstest du sie dann nicht Arya schenken?“, erkundigte Sansa sich besorgt. „Schließlich ist Arya unserer Tante doch viel ähnlicher.“

Diese Worte waren der Beweis, dass er seine Entscheidung richtig gefällt hatte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Die Brosche gehört der ältesten Tochter des Hauses Stark. Irgendwann wirst du sie Robbs ältester Tochter schenken. Sie gehört dir.“

Sansa stand auf und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke“, flüsterte sie und er fühlte sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.


	3. Bran I

**Kapitel 3: Bran I**

 

_„Ein Spieler mit einem eigenen System muss mehr oder weniger verrückt sein.“ (Der englische Journalist George Augustus Sala)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

„Also in zwei Jahren beginnt alles, wenn Jon Arryn stirbt, weil er von den Lennisters vergiftet wird“, meinte Robb und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, damit Bran es notierte. 

Nachdem sie alle sieben festgestellt hatten, dass sie alle nach ihrem Tod zurückgekehrt waren und ihre Erinnerungen behalten hatten, war es anfangs schwer manche Entwicklungen zu verstehen. Im Groben hatten sie sich bereits unterrichtet, aber jetzt wollten sie gezielt Veränderungen vornehmen, weswegen sie beschlossen hatten, eine Zeitleiste zu erstellen. 

„Nicht durch die Lennisters, sondern durch Lysa Arryn“, korrigierte Sansa ihren ältesten Bruder. „Lysa hat durch Anweisung von Kleifinger gehandelt. Sie hat ihren Mann vergiftet und dann ist sie nach Hohenehr geflohen. Lysa ist wahnsinnig, aber auch in Petyr Baelish verliebt, der sie manipuliert. Er hat sie auch angestiftet unserer Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben, um es den Lennisters in die Schuhe zu schieben. Im Grunde genommen ist er der Auslöser für unsere Konflikte. Er manipuliert wo er nur kann.“

„Zu welchem Zweck?“, fragte Robb, der gar nichts von Kleinfinger wusste. Robb war von ihnen allen als erster gestorben und wusste sehr wenig. Aber Rickon, der nach ihm gestorben war, wusste noch weniger, da er meist versteckt gewesen war und kaum Zugang zu Informationen hatte.

„Für Macht und unsere Mutter“, antwortete Sansa. „Er ist in sie verliebt. Nachdem sie gestorben war, da hat er mich… Er ist ein widerlicher Typ.“

„Wir bringen ihn um“, sagte Robb entschlossen und ausgerechnet Arya stimmte ihm zu: „Er steht schon auf meiner Todesliste.“

Arya hatte natürlich ihre Todesliste. Durch die Erzählungen ihrer Geschwister hatte sich die Liste erheblich erweitert. 

Robb sah seine kleine Schwester skeptisch und auch etwas entsetzt an. Er kam nicht sehr gut damit zurecht, dass sie eine Attentäterin war und das alle sie für die beste Kämpferin hielten. Bisher hatte er noch nicht gewagt, das zu testen. Aber Bran war sich sicher, dass Arya ihnen allen überlegen war. Sicher war sie die beste Kämpferin im Norden, vielleicht sogar in ganz Westeros. Sie konnte es sicher nicht im Punkt Stärke mit einem Gegner aufnehmen, aber sie könnte dennoch jeden töten, wenn sie es wollte. 

„Tatsächlich muss Petyr sterben, aber noch nicht sofort“, stimmte Bran teilweise zu. „Erst müssen wir einen Plan machen.“

„Gut“, fuhr Robb fort. „Danach reiste Robert Baratheon mit seinem Gefolge in den Norden, um unseren Vater als Hand zu bekommen und Joffrey mit Sansa zu verloben. Beides darf nie passieren.“

„Ich könnte Joffrey die Kehle aufschlitzen“, warf Arya ein. Sie wurde ignoriert. Für Arya war die Lösung stets die problematische Person umzubringen. Egal ob sie schuldig war oder nur eine Spielfigur im Spiel der Throne. 

Bran hatte den gesamten Überblick über jede Spielfigur und wusste wer was und wann getan hatte. 

„Den einzigen Mann, den ich heiraten werde, ist Jon“, stellte Sansa klar und Robb und Rickon wandten sich unangenehm. Sie waren die einzigen, die noch nicht lange wussten, dass Jon eigentlich ihr Cousin war und die nicht miterlebt hatten, wie Jon und Sansa geheiratet hatten. „Bei allen anderen werde ich mich weigern oder sie selbst töten.“

„Wie Ramsay“, meinte Arya lächelnd. „Das war witzig.“ 

Rickon begann zu zittern. Sein Albtraum – von denen sie alle welche hatten – beinhaltet Ramsay Schnee, den Bastard von Roose Bolton. Schließlich hatte er Rickon eine kleine Weile in seiner Gewalt gehabt und dann hatte er ihn auf Jon zulaufen lassen, während er auf ihn Pfeile abfeuerte. Rickon war erst elf gewesen. 

„Als der König hier war, da ist Bran vom Turm gefallen“, sagte Robb und sah ihn traurig an. „Jaime Lennister hat zugegeben, dass er dich gestoßen hat.“

„Weil ich gesehen habe, wie er mit seiner Schwester gefickt hat“, ergänzte Bran in der Sprechweise, die Arya gern gebrauchte. Er war gleichgültig in seinen Gefühlen und Wahrheiten. Dadurch litt auch seine Höflichkeit. „Ich erinnere mich daran. Die Kinder der Königin stammen alle von Jaime. Sie sind Bastarde durch Inzest gezeugt.“

„Dem ging Vater auf den Grund, als er in Königsmund war“, fuhr Sansa fort. „Als er für Gerechtigkeit sorgen wollte, vergiftete Cersei Lennister den Wein ihres Mannes, sodass dieser einen Unfall hatte und starb. Danach ignorierte sie den letzten Wunsch des Königs und krönte ihren sadistischen Sohn Joffrey, der unseren Vater köpfen ließ.“

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Es war der eine Punkt, indem sie sich alle einig waren. Sie wollten ihren Vater am Leben halten. Dafür wollten sie erst gar nicht zulassen, dass er in den Süden reiste. 

„Stannis forderte die Krone, Renly forderte die Krone und auch ich wurde zum König des Nordens erklärt“, meinte Robb. „Der Krieg begann.“

„Der Krieg der fünf Könige, wie man ihn nachträglich nannte“, erzählte Sansa. „Es gab noch den König hinder der Mauer und kurz nachdem Renly starb, krönte sich Balon Graufreud wieder als König der Eiseninseln.“

Wut flackerte in den Augen von Robb auf, der nicht bereit war, seinen ehemaligen Freund zu vergeben, auch wenn er wusste, dass Theon Bran und Rickon nie wirklich getötet hatte. Der Verrat blieb und in seiner Erinnerung hatte Theon noch nicht genug gelitten. Bran kannte auch die Gefühle und Beweggründe all seiner Geschwister. 

„Wozu du ihm geholfen hast.“

Theon zuckte sichtlich wie ein geprügelter Hund zusammen. „Ich bereue-“

„Geben wir zu, dass es auch dumm von dir war, Theon wegzuschicken“, räumte Jon ein und Robb sah ihn fassungslos an. „Alle haben dir dagegen geraten. Theon war eine Geisel und du hast ihn einfach gehen lassen. Vor seinem Wandel war er ein komplettes Arschloch. Jeder hat das gesehen, außer du. Schuld verteilt sich immer auf mehrere handelnde Personen.“

Zwar warf Theon Jon einen Blick zu, aber darin lag keine Wut oder Hass. Er verstand dass Jon recht hatte. Theon hatte wie auch Sansa, durch seine Folter, den gravierendsten Charakterwandel durchgemacht. Jetzt war er tatsächlich ein guter Mensch, auch wenn alle anderen sechs in diesen Raum seine schlimmen Handlungen kannten und nie vergessen würden. Eine ewige Erinnerung würde damit bleiben. 

„Ein Fehler der nur von deiner Hochzeit mit Jeyne Westerling übertroffen wurde“, meinte Sansa kopfschüttelt. „Du warst ein brillanter Stratege, aber wie Vater fehlt es dir an politischem Geschick und Denken.“

Robb seufzte genervt. Seit sie alles diskutiert hatten, musste er sich einige Vorwürfe wegen seiner Hochzeit anhören und hatte zugegeben, dass es nicht der klügste Schritt von ihm gewesen war. „Habt ihr mich langsam nicht genug damit aufgezogen?“

„Noch nicht“, meinte Arya gefährlich lächelnd. „Ich hab noch ein paar Witze über Männer und Schwänze übrig. Oder wie du den Norden verloren hast für die Fotze einer Frau.“

„Arya!“, sagte Robb entsetzt und war der einzige, der sie für ihre Worte tadelnd ansah. Alle anderen waren das bereits gewöhnt. Auch Rickon hatte viel dreckige Worte in seiner Gefangenschaft mitbekommen. 

„Kommen wir zu dem Kriegsablauf zurück“, meinte Bran besonnen. „Während du das Abkommen mit den Freys gemacht hast, Siege errungen hast, das Abkommen gebrochen hast und Sansa in Königsmund durch Joffrey misshandelt wurde, da haben Rickon und ich Meera und Jojen Reet kennengelernt.“

Damit begann Bran genausten zu erzählen, wie seine Reise nach Theons Angriff auf Winterfell verlaufen war. Immer wieder kam es zu Streit, Diskussionen und auch zu einigen Vorwürfen. Aber trotz vieler Fehler verstanden sie auch einander und waren sich einig, dass sie etwas ändern mussten. 

Hier entstand der Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel zeigt hoffentlich aus das ich bei der Vorgeschichte, also dem Verlauf der ursprünglichen Handlung, eine Mischung aus den Geschehnissen von Buch und Serie gewählt habe. Falls ihr einzelne Fälle wissen wollt, fragt einfach nach. Ich werde euch alles gerne beantworten. Sonst werde ich immer die Vorfälle im Zusammenhang erklären.


	4. Arya I

**Kapitel 4: Arya I**

 

_„Kein Mensch der ein Ideal auf seine eigene Art anstrebt ist ohne Feinde.“ (Die irisch stämmige australische Journalistin Daisy Bates)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

„Überschätze niemals deine Stoßkraft“, sagte Arya, wich Rickon aus und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Das macht dich angreifbar und bringt dich aus dem Gleichgewicht.“ Mit einem kleinen Ruck und wenig Kraftaufwand stieß sie ihn zu Boden. 

Rickon war im Körper eines vierjährigen, aber er hatte den Geist eines elfjährigen. Er hatte gelernt, dass seine Hilflosigkeit ihm zu keinen fähigen Spieler machten. Aber er wollte stärker werden und helfen. Durch seine frühzeitige Reife würde er auch in seinem Kinderkörper agieren können. Da Arya ähnlich klein war wie er, war sie die beste Option ihn beizubringen, wie man kämpfte. Noch nie hatte Arya einen wirklichen Schüler gehabt, auch wenn sie Sansa einige Lektionen gegeben hatte. 

Rickon stand wieder auf und schwang seine Holzklinge. Nur ihn zuliebe kämpften sie mit Holzschwertern. Außerdem musste Jon erst wieder ihre Klinge bei Mikken in Auftrag geben. Ihre wunderschöne Nadel. 

Diesmal war es noch leichter Rickon auszuweichen. Sie musste sich nur ducken und im nächsten Moment konnte sie ihn die Klinge an den Hals halten. „Du darfst niemals in Zorn geraten“, erteilte sie ihm eine weitere Lektion. „Wenn dein Kopf nicht mehr auf deinen Schultern sitzt, ist es vorbei. Verbanne deine Gefühle, wenn du kämpfst. Emotionen sind ablenkende Faktoren.“

„Du kämpfst anders als die Nordländer“, sagte Rickon in seiner Babystimme. „Ich hatte ein paar Lektionen, bevor ich als Gefangener zurück nach Winterfell gebracht wurde. Die waren anders.“

„Der nördliche Stil“, meinte Arya. „Für große, breitschultrige Männer. Er baut auf Muskeln auf. Perfekt für Robb. Aber du bist klein und es wird lange dauern, bis du groß wirst. Du musst deine Nachteile zu Vorteilen formen. Klein und schnell, kann genauso tödlich sein wie groß und stark. Später passt du deinen Stil an deinen Körper an und entwickelst deinen eigenen individuellen Stil. Bis dahin, höre zu und lerne.“

Es machte Arya eigentlich sehr viel Spaß mit Rickon zu trainieren. Dafür schwänzten sie natürlichen ihren unnötigen Unterricht bei Septa Mordane und versteckten sich vor ihrer Mutter. Catelyn war nicht begeistert, dass ihre Kinder ihr aus dem Weg gingen. Aber ihre Mutter hatte sie nie verstanden und sie würde auch nicht verstehen, warum ein vierjähriger bereits ein Schwert führen wollte. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie aus dem Süden kam. 

Noch nie war ihre Bindung oder Interaktion mit Rickon so stark. Aber früher war er auch einfach nur ein Baby gewesen. Es war nicht viel mit ihm anzufangen und dann war er tot. Erst jetzt lernte sie ihn wirklich kennen. Seine Persönlichkeit. 

Nach dem Training schlich sie sich ins Schloss zurück. Sie wollte sich baden, bevor ihre Mutter die Chance hätte, sie zu fragen, wie so verschwitzt und dreckig geworden war. Arya schreckte zusammen, als sie sich auszog und jemand mit roten Haaren eintrat. Aber es war nicht ihre Mutter, sondern ihre Schwester Sansa. 

„Entschuldige Arya“, meinte Sansa. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du zum wohl hundertsten Mal deine Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hast oder unglücklich an deinen Zopf gezogen hast. Da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Hilfe mit deinen Haaren brauchst.“

„Oh Götter, ja“, stimmte Arya erleichtert zu. „Bitte. Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus.“

Sansa bereitete alles vor, während Arya kurz den Schmutz von sich in der Wanne abkratzte und sich dann wieder einkleidete. Ohne zu zögern setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, wo Sansa ein Handtuch um ihre Schultern legte und erst ihre Haare bürstete, bevor sie die Schere ansetzte. 

In ihren letzten Jahren hatte sie die perfekte Frisur gefunden, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Zweimal hatte sie ihre Haare sehr kurz getragen. Einmal weil sie es musste und sich als Junge verkleidet hatte. Das andere Mal wollte sie noch einmal wissen wie das war. Aber schließlich hatte sie befunden, dass sie ihre Haare am liebsten schulterlang trug. Glatt und ein paar Strähnen zu einem Zopf nach hinten. Erst Jon hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie ihre Haare damit genauso wie ihr Vater trug. 

Als Sansa die Schere weglegte, betrachtete sie sich glücklich im Spiegel. „Besser“, befand Arya. „Viel besser.“ 

Lächelnd wandte Arya sich an ihre ältere Schwester. „Soll ich dir die Haare auch schneiden?“, fragte sie neckend. Sansa hob kurz eine Augenbraue. „Wag dich das bloß nicht.“

Es gab eine Zeit, da hatten sich die beiden Schwestern überhaupt nicht verstanden. Aber für sie war diese Zeit schon Jahre vorbei. Sie waren aus ihrem Verhalten herausgewachsen. Jetzt neckten sie sich nur und Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen waren anders. Keine Kinderreinen mehr. Sie hielten immer zusammen, vor allem oder sogar besonders in Ernstfällen. Sticheleien beruhten nur noch auf ihr Verhalten in der Vergangenheit. 

Der schwere Gang stand noch bevor, als sie zum Esszimmer gingen. Obwohl alle sie überrascht ansahen, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten, war es natürlich ihre Mutter, die es als erstes entsetzt kommentierte: „Arya, was hast du mit deinen Haaren getan?“

„Sie schneiden lassen“, antwortete Arya nonchalant und dankte dem Diener, als er ihr etwas von der Kohlsuppe auf den Teller schöpfte. 

„Wieso?“, fragte ihre Mutter und Arya runzelte die Stirn. Hatte ihre Mutter Tränen in den Augen, wegen ihrer Haare? „Wer hat das getan?“

„Ich“ „Sansa“, sagten Arya mit ihrer Schwester gleichzeitig ohne Schuldgefühle.

Fassungslos sah Catelyn zu ihrer ältesten Tochter und fragte: „Wieso hast du das bei Arya getan?“

„Weil es zu schwer ist, es selbst zu tun“, antwortete Sansa. „Besonders wenn man versucht seine Haare hinter zu schneiden. Das endet meist nur schief.“

Catelyn sah sie missbilligend an. „Das ist deine Antwort? Deiner Schwester bei sowas zu unterstützen ist nicht richtig. Du hättest sie davon abhalten müssen.“

Sansa runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Wieso?“

„Weil eine Dame nicht so herumläuft!“, schrie Catelyn und stand auf. 

„Sie ist keine Dame“ „Ich bin keine Dame“, sagten Arya und Sansa wieder zeitgleich. Diesmal sahen sie sich lächelnd an und schlugen ihre Handflächen kurz zusammen. 

„Sansa! Arya!“, begann Catelyn zu schimpfen und wollte zu ihr gehen, aber Vater packte sie sanft am Arm. „Catelyn, so schlimm ist das doch nicht.“

„Aber sie sieht aus… sie sieht aus wie-“ „Vater“, meinte Robb und sah sie blinzelnd an. Jon stieß ihn kurz mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Genau dasselbe habe ich auch gedacht.“ „Ja, wir sollten sie jetzt Vater-Zwei nennen oder Ned oder-“ „Jungs, ich finde das nicht witzig“, unterbrach Vater Robb und Jon, die sofort gerader saßen und wieder ihre Kohlsuppe löffelten. 

Arya sah zu ihrer einzigen Schwester und bemerkte wie sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand lächelte. Auch Bran und Rickon grinsten in ihre Suppe.

„Arya, du darfst dir deine Haare nie wieder schneiden. Du-“ „Ich darf was nicht?“, fragte Arya scharf nach. Jetzt war sie wütend und sie sah ihre Mutter empört an. „Das sind meine Haare. Wenn mir auch nichts im Leben gehört, weil ich nichts davon verdient habe, so ist das doch mein Körper und meine Haare, mit denen ich tun kann was ich will. Du besitzt mich nicht und du bestimmst nicht über mich. Ich schneide meine Haare genau so wie ich will. Wenn ich mir also demnächst den Schädel rasiere, dann ist auch das allein meine Entscheidung.“

Alles war still am Tisch und keiner bewegte sich. Niemand aß sogar mehr. Arya wusste, dass sie selbst für die Kälte verantwortlich war. Entschlossen stand sie auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch Hunger habe. Gute Nacht.“ Arya richtete kurz ihren Blick zu jedem am Tisch, außer zu ihrer Mutter. 

Dies würde ein neues Leben werden und auch wenn sie nicht zulassen würde, dass ihre Mutter starb, so würde sie ihr nicht mehr das Kommando über ihr Leben lassen. Sie war ihre eigene Person und zumindest ihr Körper gehörte ihr. Arya würde nicht über sich bestimmen lassen. Daraus war sie hinausgewachsen.


	5. Jon I

**Kapitel 5: Jon I**

 

_„Lass dein Herz das Elend und Leid aller spüren.“ (Der erste Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten George Washington)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Wie jeden Abend, seit unserer Rückkehr, war Sansa wie gewohnt zu ihm abends ins Bett geschlichen. Wieso auch nicht? Eigentlich waren sie erwachsen, verheiratet und immer noch ineinander verliebt. So gehörten sie zusammen. 

Tatsächlich musste sich Jon eingestehen, das Sansa wirklich jung wirkte. Sie war im Körper einer elfjährigen. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung, war er im Körper eines fünfzehnjährigen Jungen und es machte keinen Unterschied. 

Sansa hatten ihn viel zu leicht wieder zu ihren alten Aktivitäten überredet und Jon wüsste auch nicht, warum sie es lassen sollten, wenn sie beide so viel Freude daran hatten. Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens und sie brachte ihn jeden Tag um den Verstand. 

„Aber du wirst deine Haare doch nie schneiden, oder?“, fragte er besorgt nach und fuhr durch ihre wundervollen langen Haare. Heute waren sie gewellt, da sie eine aufwendige Flechtfrisur getragen hatte, die er von ihr gelöst hatte. 

Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf ihn, schwang ihre Haare nach hinten und strich sich mit den Fingern dadurch. Es gab nichts Erregerendes als seine Frau, die ihre Haare durchfuhr. „Wieso?“, fragte sie neckend nach. „Magst du meine Haare etwa?“

Räuberisch grinsend stützte er sich auf seine Ellenbogen und versuchte nach ihr zu fassen, aber sie streckte sich nur weiter von ihm weg. „Ich liebe sie“, betonte Jon. „Ich mag es wie sie mich kitzeln und wie sie draußen im Wind wehen. Ich liebe es, wie sie nach einem heißen Bad an deinem Körper kleben. Ich liebe es an ihnen zu ziehen, wenn du da unten bist.“

„Wo genau unten?“, fragte Sansa neckisch nach und wanderte mit ihrer Hand seinem Bein hinauf. „Meinst du diese Stelle.“ Fest umschloss sie sein Glied.

Jon keuchte erschrocken und krallte sich ins Bettlaken hinein. Seine Cousine verdiente schon lange nicht mehr das Wort unschuldig. Gezielt griff er nach ihrem Rücken, um sie für einen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen, als die Tür aufsprang. 

„Jon, Sansa ist weg und-“

Sofort froren Jon und Sansa in ihrer Bewegung ein und sahen ungläubig auf Lord Stark, der in sein Zimmer hineingeplatzt war. Lord Stark sah genauso entsetzt aus, wie Jon sich fühlte. Er glaubte sein Herz würde stehen bleiben und sein Magen drehte sich einmal herum. 

Es war ausgerechnet Sansa, die als erstes reagierte und schrie: „Vater, raus!“ Sie griff nach dem Kissen und warf es auf ihn zu. Lord Stark bewegte sich nicht und Sansa rollte von ihm ab. Schnell bedeckte Jon sie mit den Fellen, um ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen. 

„Was im Namen der Götter glaubt ihr hier zu tun?“

„Vater, ich bin nackt“, sagte Sansa, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Könntest du dich bitte abwenden?“

Lord Stark wendete sich nicht ab. Er war so bleich wie der Sommerschnee draußen. „SANSA! KOMM SOFORT MIT!“

Im Gegensatz zu Lord Stark reagierte Sansa viel ruhiger und vernünftiger, aber wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm diese Reaktion nicht sehr. „Ich kann wohl kaum nackt durch die Burg gehen. Dreh dich um und dann lass mich was anziehen, Vater.“

„Ist euch nicht klar, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid?“, fragte Lord Stark nach, der von ihrer Besonnenheit sichtlich nicht verstand. „Wie konntet ihr das tun? Ihr seid Geschwister. Das ist-“ „Wir sind Cousin und Cousine“, widersprach Sansa und Lord Stark wurde noch blasser als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Wir können tun was wir wollen. Wieso suchst du überhaupt nach mir?“

Lord Stark wusste eindeutig nicht was er antworten sollte. Entsetzt sah er zwischen ihnen immer wieder hin und her. Dann meinte er: „Ich werde draußen auf euch warten. Zieht euch an.“ Danach ging er nach draußen. Aber da Jon keine Schritte hörte, nahm er an, dass Lord Stark nicht eher gehen würde, bis sich fertig angezogen hatten und nach draußen kamen. Egal. Seine Erregung war schon lange verflogen. 

Es dauerte eine Weile ihre Kleidung zusammen zu suchen, da sie alles im Raum verteilt hatten. „Das ist eher schlecht, Sansa“, flüsterte Jon ihr zu. „Wie sollen wir das nur erklären?“

„Damit, dass wir heiraten wollen“, antwortete Sansa bestimmt. „Davon können sie uns nicht abbringen.“

„Mal sehen“, meinte Jon skeptisch, als er sein Hemd überzog. Sie beide waren zwar angezogen, doch sah man ihnen an, dass sie Sex gehabt hatten oder miteinander gekämpft hatten. Kam auf die Interpretation an. 

Als sie hinaustraten, war Lord Stark noch da und sein Gesicht war stählern gehärtet. Anscheinend hatte er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle. „Geht in mein Solar. Ich werde deiner Mutter und dem Rest Bescheid geben, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Lasst die Finger voneinander.“

„Wie bitte?“, wollte Sansa streiten, aber Jon hielt sie schnell zurück. Sie hatten schon genug Ärger, auch ohne das Sansa einen Streit mit Lord Stark begann. Jon war sich jetzt bereits sicher, dass er das kommende Gespräch nicht mögen würde. 

Im Gegensatz zu Sansa war er bereits oft im Solar von Lord Stark zitiert wurden. Meist war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, aber er war oft mit gehangen und mit gefangen. Robb und Theon waren sehr abenteuerlustige Jungen gewesen. Diesmal allerdings war er mitschuldig. Wenn man in diesem Fall von Schuld sprechen konnte. Sansa tat so, als wäre sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Allerdings waren sie in der Vergangenheit, wo alle glaubten, dass sie Geschwister waren – wo sie es selbst glauben sollten – und wo sie sehr jung waren, wenn auch nur körperlich. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lord Stark eintrat. Zumindest kam es Jon wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er setzte sich nicht hin, sondern wandte sich gleich ihnen zu. Kein psychologisches Einschüchterungsspiel. Dafür war Jon dankbar. „Wieso glaubt ihr beiden, Cousins zu sein?“

Ohne zögern ging Jon zum Kamin, wo das Feuer noch nicht erloschen war. Er griff in die Flammen hinein und holte ein glühendes Kohlestück heraus. Lord Stark betrachtete mit offener Miene, wie Jon es ihm entgegen hielt. „Ich bin unempfindlich gegenüber Feuer“, antwortete Jon schnell und ehrlich. „Es gibt keine Targaryen-Frau, die zur Zeit meiner Zeugung in Frage kam, deswegen muss mein Vater ein Targaryen sein. Geschichtlich gesehen ergeben Rhaegar und Lyanna Sinn.“

Tatsächlich waren das logische Schlussfolgerungen, auf die er in seinem letzten Leben nicht selbst gekommen war. Bran hatte ihn über seine Herkunft unterrichtet. 

Jon legte das Kohlestück zurück und betrachtete die Flammen die noch eine Weile auf seiner Haut tanzte. Er schloss die Hand und als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie verschwunden. Feuer gehörte zu ihm, noch mehr als zu seiner Tante Daenerys. 

„Und da habt ihr euch gedacht?“, harkte Lord Stark stirnrunzelnd nach. 

Sansa erwiderte sein Stirnrunzeln und Jon zog es vor nicht zu sprechen. Er wusste nicht, wie er erklären sollte, dass er Sansa bereits seit Jahren liebte und Sex zu ihrem Leben dazugehörte. Noch nie war er ein guter Lügner gewesen. 

„Verdammt, was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Wisst ihr eigentlich was ihr getan habt? Sansa, weißt du was es für dich bedeutet?“

„Das du mich nicht einfach mehr an irgendwen wie eine Kuh verkaufen kannst?“, fragte Sansa bitter nach. „Es bedeutet wohl, dass du Jon und mich miteinander verheiraten musst. Das ist gut. So müssen wir es nicht heimlich tun.“

Jon schloss die Augen. Sansa war bitter über ihre Rolle als Frau geworden, nachdem sie Joffrey, Petyr und Ramsay erdulden musste. Tyrion war der Beste von den Männern gewesen, die ihr aufgezwungen wurden waren. Eine traurige Wahrheit. 

„Sansa“, sagte Lord Stark, der sichtlich versuchte seine Ruhe zu bewahren. „Ich hätte dich nicht wie eine Kuh verkauft.“ Stimmt. Er hatte sie umsonst dem Monster Joffrey übergeben. Auf Wunsch seines besten Freundes.

„Oh, dann muss ich wohl das Gespräch verpasst haben, wo du mich gefragt hast, wen ich mir als Ehemann wünsche“, spottete Sansa. Sie hatte gelernt genauso grausam wie Arya mit ihren Worten zu werden. Es zeigte seine Wirkung. Lord Stark zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. „Gib es zu. Wenn dein Freund Robert oder Jon Arryn einen Vorschlag machen würden, würdest du Arya und mich ohne nachzufragen an sie verschenken.“ Böse. 

Aber Sansa war anscheinend noch lange nicht fertig. Sie ging auf ihren Vater zu, der anscheinend keine Antwort wusste. „Ich sag es dir ganz ehrlich. Ich werde keinen anderen Mann als Jon als meinen Ehemann akzeptieren. Wir lieben uns. Falls du es doch versuchst, wirst du mich an den Haaren zu ihm zerren müssen und ein Messer an meine Kehle legen, um mir das Jawort über die Lippen bringen. Selbst dann, werde ich diesen Mann immer noch in der Hochzeitsnacht ein Messer ins Herz rammen, bevor er auch nur einen Finger auf mich legen kann. Verstehst du das, Vater? Ich lasse mich von dir nicht benutzen. Das ist mein Leben und ich habe Jon gewählt. Ich liebe ihn.“

Jon zumindest glaubte Sansa. Aber er hatte auch miterlebt, wie sie ihren Ehemann Ramsay Bolton an seine eigenen Hunde verfüttert hatte. Sansa hatte sich geschworen nie wieder schwach zu sein und keinen Mann mehr zu akzeptieren, den sie nicht aus ganzem Herzen liebte. Jons Herz schwoll vor Glück bei dem Gedanken, dass er der glückliche Mann war. 

„Sansa, seit wann-“, begann Lord Stark, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst. „Du weißt nicht was Liebe ist.“

Mit ernstem Gesicht schüttelte Sansa den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht was Liebe ist, Vater“, entgegnete Sansa. „Du musstest Mutter heiraten, weil du das Bündnis brauchtest. Vielleicht seid ihr glücklich miteinander, aber das macht euch nicht zu Experten für Liebe. Liebe, wahre Liebe, ist etwas anderes. Es ist nichts, was sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt. Es ist etwas, das von Anfang an da ist. Es durchströmt einen wie das Wasser eines Flusses nach einem Sturm. Es füllt einen und leert einen gleichzeitig. Du fühlst, wie es durch deinen Körper fließt. In deine Hände, in dein Herz, in deinen Bauch, in deine Haut, selbst in deinen Verstand, den du nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst. Feuer und Eis kämpfen in deinem Inneren, weil deine Gefühle Kopf stehen, wenn du dich dagegen wehrst. Du verbrennst und erfrierst gleichzeitig dadurch. Deine wahre Liebe ist wie die Luft zu atmen und wenn sie weg ist dann… dann stirbst du.“

Bei ihrer Erklärung weiteten sich Jons Augen und er verstand endlich wie Sansa gestorben war. Sie alle hatten ihren Tot genau beschrieben, nur Sansa hatte geschwiegen. Jon hatte gedacht, dass es zu grausam war, als das sie er aussprechen konnte, aber mittlerweile konnte Sansa alles sagen. Und sie hatte es gerade gesagt. Er war gestorben… und sie war es auch. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich selbst umgebracht. 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich Sansa um und ging aus dem Solar. Eigentlich hatte Jon das Bedürfnis ihr nachzulaufen, aber er musste noch etwas erklären.


	6. Eddard II

**Kapitel 6: Eddard II**

 

_„Es ist die Strafe unserer eigenen Jugendsünden, dass wir gegen die unserer Kinder nachsichtig sein müssen.“ (Der deutsche Dramatiker und Lyriker Friedrich Hebbel)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Fassungslos sah Ned seiner ältesten Tochter hinterher. Anscheinend hatte er sie unterschätzt. Sie war viel erwachsener, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Erst war er stolz gewesen, als er von ihrer verbesserten Beziehung zu Jon erfahren hatte und als er bemerkt hatte, wie gut sie sich jetzt mit Arya verstand. Als er aber an diesem Abend die wahre Natur von Jon und Sansas Beziehung entdeckt hatte, war er enttäuscht, verletzt, besorgt und wütend gewesen. Ihre Verteidigung allerdings… sie schnitt in sein Herz. 

Sahen alle Mädchen das so? Auf einmal packte, ihn das pure Entsetzen, als er an Lyanna dachte und ihre verzweifelten Briefe, dass sie Robert nicht liebte und nicht heiraten wollte. Sie war so unglücklich gewesen. Sie fühlte sich von ihren Vater… verkauft. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie die erste Chance ergriffen hatte und mit Rhaegar Targaryen weggelaufen war. Wenn sie dazu noch annähernd das gefühlt hatte, dass Sansa beschrieben hatte… Vielleicht wusste er wirklich nicht, was wahre Liebe war. Auch wenn er einmal geglaubt hatte es zu fühlen. 

„Lord Stark“, erinnerte Jon ihn an seine Anwesenheit. Er schaute auf seinen… Neffen. Seinen Neffen. Jon wusste es und seine Tochter wusste es auch. Sein Neffe verbeugte sich vor ihm. „Ich schwöre, dass ich Sansa liebe. Sie ist mein Herz, meine Liebe und mein Schicksal. Ich werde sie jeden Tag zum lächeln bringen. Sie respektieren und ihre Sorgen teilen. Sie ist der Kern, um den sich meine Welt dreht. Ich habe sie immer geliebt und werde sie immer lieben. Bitte, Lord Stark, trennt uns nicht. Bitte, lasst uns heiraten.“

Eigentlich war Jon genau die Art junger Mann, den er sich für seine Tochter wünschte. Seine Gefühle schienen genauso tief zu sein wie Sansas. Jon war mutig, ehrlich, stark, höflich und ehrenvoll. Aber er hatte den Jungen wie seinen Sohn aufgezogen. Alle glaubten, dass Jon sein Bastard war. Wie konnte er das nur zulassen? 

Aber Sansa hatte gesagt… Er konnte sie nach ihren Worten nicht mehr einfach so mit jemand anderen verloben. Eigentlich konnte er das auch nicht bei Arya tun. Auch wenn sie nicht dieselben Worte gesprochen hatte, bei dem Thema zu ihren Haaren da… Außerdem konnte er nicht seiner einen Tochter so ein Zugeständnis machen und es der anderen verwehren. 

Verkaufen… Sansa verglich eine mögliche Verlobung, die er schließen würde, mit dem Verkauf einer Kuh. Als wäre sie nicht mehr wert. Vielleicht war das für einige Väter so, aber seine Töchter bedeuteten ihm die Welt. Seine Töchter und seine Söhne. 

„Jeder glaubt ihr seid Geschwister, Jon“, antwortete Ned seinem Neffen. „Nicht einmal, wenn sie deinen Status ignorieren würden, wäre es möglich.“

„Sansa hat vorgeschlagen, das wir nach Essos gehen können“, meinte Jon sofort. „Wenn ihr uns die Überfahrt bezahlt, dann werde ich-“

„Götter, Jon“, klagte Ned und musste sich hinsetzten. Die beiden drehten gerade seine Welt vollkommen auf den Kopf. „Seit wann ist das so ernst?“

Jon schaute zur Seite, bevor er den Blick wieder zu ihm richtete und antwortete: „Seit ein paar Jahren.“

Ned musste sich an den Kopf fassen und seine Stirn reiben. Ihn brummte der Schädel von der ganzen Situation. „Ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Bis dahin, haltet euch bitte-“ Er stoppte, als er merkte, dass die nächste Bitte keinen Sinn hatte und nur einen Feuersturm von Sansa folgen lassen würde. „Passt auf das Lady Stark nichts davon mitbekommt.“

Überrascht nickte Jon und trat dann aus seinem Solar. Ihm behagte der Gedanke nicht, dass sie einander liebten und intim waren. Sansa war so jung. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal geblüht und die beiden… Die Position, in der er die beiden erwischt hatte… Sie hatten das schon sehr lange miteinander getan. Wie sollte er sie nur davon abhalten? Ihre Worte hatten all seine Argumente entwaffnet. 

Trotz allem hatte Ned immer noch das Gefühl, dass die Situation ihm entglitt. Das ihn ein Puzzelteil fehlte, das ihm alles erklärte. 

Plötzlich stürmte Robb ins Solar hinein und sagte aufgeregt: „Ich habe Sansa nicht gefunden.“ Ned fasste sich erschöpft an den Kopf. Er hatte allen Bescheid gesagt und besonders versucht Catelyn zu beruhigen, die Sansa Abwesenheit überhaupt erst bemerkt hatte. Aber er hatte Robb vergessen, den er nach draußen zum suchen geschickt hatte. 

„Ich hab Sansa gefunden, Robb“, beruhigte er seinen ältesten Sohn. „Sie war bei Jon.“ Robb sah weniger überrascht aus, als Ned. Er blinzelte nur kurz und meinte dann: „In Ordnung.“ Eigentlich wollte Robb gehen, doch dann hielt er an der Tür inne und wandte sich zurück. „Vater, hast du gesehen… ähm… haben sie…“ Robb stoppte wieder, aber Ned hatte genau verstanden worauf sein Sohn hinaus wollte, auch wenn er seine Worte mit „Ach vergiss es“ abschwächen wollte.

„Ich hab Jon und Sansa dabei erwischt, wie sie kurz davor waren Sex zu haben“, sagte er frei heraus und sah wie Robb erstarrte. „Du hast es gewusst?“

Wie konnte Robb es gewusst haben und nicht protestiert haben? Außer es war wahr. Jon sagte es ging seit Jahren und wenn Robb auch wusste, dass sie Cousins waren, dann… Seine Kinder hatten anscheinend sehr viele Geheimnisse vor ihm. Mehr als er gedacht hatte, dass es für dieses Alter überhaupt möglich war. 

„Ich… du wirst sie doch nicht trennen, oder?“ Robbs Augen waren voller Unsicherheit und Furcht. Ned verstand, dass sein Sohn sehr viel wusste. „Wenn du es tust, werden Jon und Sansa weglaufen. Sie…“

Ned hob eine Hand, um seinen Ältesten zu stoppen. „Ich hab schon alles Wichtige zu dem Thema gehört. Sansa kann sehr überzeugend sein.“

Robb machte ein Lächeln, das man nur für seine Schwester haben konnte und meinte: „Das kann sie wirklich… Ich meine, ist das so?“ 

Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Schläfe, um sie zu massieren und er seufzte. „Das ist so und du weißt es. Es gibt viele Dinge, die du weißt, aber mir nicht verrätst. Seit wann gibt es so viele Geheimnisse in meinem Haus?“

Tatsächlich sah sein Sohn ehrlich schuldig aus, aber das half ihm nicht weiter. Solange er nicht mit ihm sprach, konnte Ned nichts tun. Alle seine Kinder hatten Geheimnisse und sie vertrauten ihm nicht. Er konnte kaum ausdrücken, wie sehr ihn das verletzte. 

„Darf ich schlafen gehen, Vater?“, fragte Robb nach und seufzend ließ Ned ihn gehen. Robb war zu stur, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenn er etwas nicht sagen wollte, dann tat er es auch nicht. Ned musste sich eingestehen, dass er diese Eigenschaft wohl von ihm geerbt hatte. Vielleicht war es also seine Schuld. 

Ned stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und stellte zum gefühlten tausensten Mal in seinem Leben fest, dass Kinder viel schwieriger waren, als eine Burg oder ein Land zu regieren. Sogar mehr als einen Krieg zu führen. 

Hatte es sein Vater je so schwer mit ihm gehabt? Ned hatte sich immer für pflegeleicht, verglichen mit Brandon und Lyanna gehalten. Aber Robb war wie er und bereitete ihn genauso viele Sorgen. Eigentlich sogar mehr. Bei Arya und Bran wusste er zumindest immer woran er war. 

Auf jeden Fall musste er seine Kinder im Auge behalten. Etwas stimmte hier nicht und er musste herausfinden was es war.


	7. Sansa I

**Kapitel 7: Sansa I**

 

_„Es geht im Leben nicht um Liebe, mein Schatz. Vergiss, was ich dir über Gott gesagt habe. Gott ist ein sadistisches Schwein, Liebling und er belauscht uns die ganze Zeit und wenn wir jemandem sagen, dass wir ihn lieben, dann nimmt er ihn uns weg, weil er sich zu Tode langweilt da oben. Wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, gibt es nur zwei Dinge, die du tun kannst: Einatmen und Ausatmen.“ (Aus dem Film „Kammerflimmern“)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Arya begleitete sie in den Wald, auch wenn sie nicht viel mehr tat, als sich zu beschweren und Äste und Pflanzen mit ihrem Schwert zu zerkleinern. Sie hatte ihr erstes Ziel erreicht und wieder ihr Schwert bekommen, dass Jon noch einmal für sie hatte anfertigen lassen. Seit dem trug sie es offen an der Hüfte. Seit diesem Morgen. Vater hatte es noch nicht gesehen, aber Mutter und Septa Mordane. Wahrscheinlich war das der einzige Grund, warum ihre Schwester sie begleitete. 

„Was ist nur so schlimm an einem Schwert? Damit kann man sich verteidigen. Warum kann Mutter mich nicht einfach so akzeptieren wie ich bin? War sie in unserem letzten Leben auch schon so nervig und penetrant gewesen?“

Obwohl Sansa ihre Mutter liebte, war sie nicht mehr blind für ihre Fehler. Auch log sie nicht mehr, weswegen sie ehrlich antwortete: „Ja.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Arya entsetzt. „Aber das ist ja grauenvoll. Sie ist unsere Mutter und sie ist… sie ist so… schwierig.“

Sansa kümmerte sich nicht sehr darum. Sie war auf die Pflanzen und Kräuter fixiert, die sie brauchte. Als sie die richtigen gefunden hatte, zog sie ihr Messer aus dem Stiefel und schnitt sie ab, um sie in ihren Korb zu legen. So ging es über ihren gesamten Spaziergang hinweg. Dafür war sie schließlich in den Wald gekommen.

„Wir empfinden es nur so als extrem, weil sie uns wie Kinder behandelt und wir eigentlich geistig erwachsen sind. Außerdem ist Mutter im Gegensatz zu uns eine Südländerin. Sie versucht uns auf ihre Weise zu erziehen, wobei wir uns zu vollkommenden Nordländern entwickelt haben. Deswegen erscheint es dir so extrem.“

Auch Sansa fand den Umgang mit ihrer Mutter nicht mehr so einfach, aber sie verstand zumindest, woher die Diskrepanzen kamen. Arya hatte noch nie viel Geduld und Toleranz gehabt. Ihre Mutter und Arya waren wie zwei Gegensätze. Aber auch Sansa hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte nicht mehr wie ein Kind behandelt werden und zu den Stunden mit Septa Mordane gehen. Sansa konnte Handarbeit perfekt und es war wenig hilfreich fürs Leben, wie auch die meisten anderen Stunden. Sie wusste wie man eine gute Ehefrau war, besser als jedes andere Mädchen in Winterfell und sie wusste noch viel mehr über das Ehebett. 

„Ich hab einfach den Wunsch… AH! Ich kann sie einfach nicht ertragen. Es gibt nichts nettes, was sie zu mir sagt. Für sie bin ich eine komplette Enttäuschung. Am liebsten würde ich ihr zeigen, wie ich jemand die Haut vom Gesicht schäle, damit sie mich wenigstens komplett aufgibt und aufhört zu nerven. Vielleicht sollte ich mit jemand Sex haben und mich überraschen lassen, wie Jon und du von Vater.“

Sansa runzelte die Stirn bei der Erinnerung. „Das war nicht gerade geplant und sehr unangenehm.“ Es war eines der letzten Dinge, die sie wollte, von ihrem Vater mit ihrem Ehemann beim Sex erwischt zu werden. Nun, sie waren noch nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, aber dennoch. Zuschauer waren sowieso nicht ihr Fall. Aber es gab wohl kein Mädchen, das gern von ihrem Vater dabei gesehen wurde. Es gab nette schmutzige Fantasie. Diese gehörte nicht dazu. 

„Ich wüsste sowieso nicht mit wem. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich schlafe nicht wahllos mit Männern“, ereiferte Arya sich. Lächelnd schnitt Sansa eine weitere Pflanze ab. „Das weiß ich. Ich bin bei fast all deinen Beziehungen dabei gewesen. Jede war echt und keine endete an Mangel an Gefühlen. Du hattest wirklich Unglück.“

Nicht dieselbe Art von Unglück wie Sansa. Arya war nie misshandelt wurden oder schlimmeres. Jeden Mann, den sie gewählt hatte, war voller Liebe für sie gewesen und sie für ihn. Das Schicksal war nur grausam gewesen und hatte ihr jeden wieder weggenommen. Kein dauerhaftes Glück für sie. Sansa hatte mit Jon wenigstens fünf Jahre gehabt. 

Arya lächelte traurig und steckte ihr Schwert weg. „Dabei hast du meine Beziehung mit Aegon gar nicht mehr gesehen. Er war… wunderbar. Wenn du ihn siehst, dann verstehst du, warum unsere Tante im ersten Moment mit seinem Vater weggelaufen ist. Falls Rhaegar nur ein wenig wie Aegon gewesen war, dann kann ich Tante Lyannas Entscheidungen gut nachvollziehen.“

„Du bist für ihn gestorben“, erinnerte Sansa sich an Aryas Beschreibung von ihrem Tod. Langsam nickte Arya. „So könnte man es beschreiben. Zwar bin ich an meinen Wunden gestorben, die ich in meinem siegreichen Kampf davongetragen habe, aber ja. Ich starb für Aegon Targaryen. Wenn das nicht philosophisch ist, besonders auf den Bezug unserer Geschichte.“

Sansa wusste nicht, ob sie auch noch den Tod ihrer Schwester hätte ertragen können. Sie war dankbar, dass sie sich vorher für den Tod entschieden hatte. Jons Ableben hatte sie nicht mehr ertragen können. Nicht nach Robb und Rickon und sogar Theon. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie wichtig ihr ihre Familie war, bis ihr diese genommen wurde. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie einen Lieblingsbruder hatte, bis sie von Robbs Tod gehört hatte. Sein Tod hatte tiefer in ihr Herz geschnitten, als die Hinrichtung ihres Vaters und alle Misshandlungen von Joffrey. Es hatte ein Stück ihrer Seele mitgenommen. 

Entschlossen stand Sansa auf. „Aus diesem Grund will ich alles über die Heilkunst lernen. Es wird mein Weg sein, den Menschen, die ich liebe zu helfen. Zumindest soll niemand an Krankheit, Verletzungen oder Gift sterben. Oder Verrat.“ Die letzten Worte kamen bitter aus ihr heraus. Sie hatte zu viel Verrat in den letzten Jahren erlebt. 

„Gegen Verrat gibt es aber keine Medizin“, meinte Arya. „Man braucht ein helles Köpfchen. Zum Glück haben wir dich dafür.“

Dankbar lächelte Sansa ihre kleine Schwester an. „Und zum Glück haben wir dich mit deiner Rücksichtslosigkeit, die über unsere Ehre trumpft. Zusammen werden wir Robb am Leben erhalten und aus ihn einen fabelhaften König machen.“

Wenn sie sich alle in einem Ziel einig waren, dann war es darin, dass Robb wieder König des Nordens sein sollte. Auch wenn die Last für ihn schwer gewesen war, so waren alle überzeugt, dass er ein guter König war und diesmal würden sie ihn auch nicht alleine lassen. Das Wolfsrudel würde zusammen bleiben. Natürlich erst nach Vater. Aber die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens war etwas, das Sansa im vollen Umfang unterstützte. 

„Aegon wird diesmal sein Ziel erreichen und König der Sieben Königslanden. Glaub mir, auch er wird ein fabelhafter König.“

Sansa lächelte bei den Worten ihrer Schwester zur Lobpreisung eines Mannes. „Vielleicht wirst du ihn dann heiraten müssen, um ein Bündnis zu schließen. Dann wirst du Königin.“ Arya spottete und verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts dagegen. Ihre Gefühle mussten tief für Aegon sein, wenn sie sich nicht so sehr gegen den Gedanken sträubte.

„Hast du je mehr als einen Mann geliebt?“, fragte Arya und schaute in die Ferne. „Nein“, antwortete Sansa ehrlich. „Es hat immer nur Jon für mich gegeben. Zumindest alles was echt war. Aber ich hab auch einen hohen Preis für meine närrischen und verblendeten Gefühle gezahlt. Joffrey… das war keine Liebe, nur blinde Schwärmerei. Jon war mein Rettungsanker. Als ich ihn wiedersah, konnte ich plötzlich wieder atmen und ich konnte mich an alles Gute erinnern. Da war ich alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich wollte. Es gab nur noch ihn.“

Der Blick ihrer Schwester war traurig und verzweifelt, als wäre sie zerrissen. „Aber du bist einen anderen Weg als ich gegangen. Du hast nie falsch geliebt, sondern hattest schon immer das richtige Gespür für Menschen. Alles was du gefühlt hast war echt. Jeder deiner Partner war dir wert und du hast sie zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten geliebt. Deine Gefühle waren immer verständlich. Jetzt leben sie alle wieder, zur selben Zeit. Ich verstehe, dass das verwirrend für dich ist, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du herausfinden wirst, wen du wirklich liebst. Die Erkenntnis wird zu dir kommen und wenn du sie hast, verstehst du, warum nur dieser Eine in Frage kommt.“

Dankbar lächelte Arya nun sie an und Sansa hatte das Gefühl, dass ihrer Schwester ein wenig leichter ums Herz geworden war.


	8. Catelyn I

**Kapitel 8: Catelyn I**

 

_„Loslassen kostet weniger Kraft als festhalten. Und dennoch ist es schwerer.“ (Autor unbekannt)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Catelyn war unglücklich, als sie ihren Sohn beobachtete, wie er ein Buch las. Zwar hatte Maester Luwin ihr gesagt, es war ein Wunder, wie schnell Rickon das lesen gelernt hatte und das in einem so jungen Alter, aber für sie war es nur ein Schritt weiter, den sich ihr Junge von ihr entfernte. 

Es war nicht nur allein Rickon, sondern alle ihre Kinder. In der letzten Zeit hatten alle sich einen Schritt von ihr entfernt und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie konnte einfach nicht den Finger auf den Zeitpunkt legen und sagen, wann die Veränderung geschehen war. Es entglitt ihr alles. 

Rickon, ihr süße kleiner Junge, der gerade einmal vier Jahre alt war, schien sie nicht mehr zu brauchen. Auf einmal zog er sich allein an, er wusch sich selbst und er aß ordentlich. Er las jetzt und wollte seine Zeit mit seinen Geschwistern verbringen. Auf einmal rief er nicht mehr nach ihr und suchte sie ständig. Er lief in eine andere Richtung und blickte nicht mehr auf sie zurück. Als wüsste er nicht, dass er sich immer auf sie verlassen konnte. 

Brandon, ihr süßer kleiner Bran, dagegen verbrachte seine Zeit meist nur noch in der Bibliothek oder mit reiten. Immer noch kletterte er auf Türme und Mauern, um stundenlang zu verschwinden. Sie wusste nie wirklich sicher, wo er sich aufhielt. Er schien so klug geworden zu sein. Und er schien einfach alles zu wissen. Aber er schien auch keine Freude mehr zu haben. Er war so ausdruckslos geworden. 

Arya war wie immer, nur noch schlimmer. Sie tauchte gar nicht mehr zu ihrem Unterricht bei Septa Mordane auf und konnte nie gefunden werden. Nachdem sie sich die Haare geschnitten hatte, lief sie jetzt in Hosen herum und mit einem Schwert am Gürtel. Jedes Gespräch zwischen ihnen schien zu einem Streit zu werden und Arya scheute sich nicht davor zu schreien. Am vorherigen Tag wollte Catelyn darauf bestehen, dass Arya zu ihrem Unterricht ging, aber sie hatte nur geschrien, dass sie ihren blöden Göttern nicht folgte und niemals eine Dame sein würde. 

Mit Sansa war es nicht besser, auch sie kam nicht mehr zum Unterricht, da sie glaubte bereits alles zu wissen und etwas anderes lernen wollte. Catelyn wusste nicht, womit sich ihre Tochter beschäftigte, aber sie las viel und verbrachte noch mehr Zeit im Wald. Auch schien ihre Tochter sie zu meiden und bemühte sich höflich zu sein, aber widersprach ihr auch häufig. Sie trat für Arya und Jon ein und hatte Catelyn gesagt, dass sie die beiden akzeptieren musste und in Ruhe lassen sollte. Vorher war Sansa eine kleine Version von ihr gewesen, doch jetzt war sie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Catelyn erkannte ihr kleines Mädchen nicht wieder. 

Auch nicht Robb. Obwohl dieser noch am freundlichsten zu ihr war, wenn auch distanziert. Robb verbrachte jetzt mehr Zeit mit Jon, als mit Theon. Die beiden waren ständig unterwegs und schienen immer etwas zu tun zu haben. Robb schien auf einmal erwachsen geworden zu sein. Er machte keine Albernheiten mehr und spielte seinen Geschwistern keine Streiche mehr. Sein Blick war so weit entfernt und er fragte nicht mehr nach ihrem Rat. Er ging auch nicht mehr mit ihr in die Septe. Nicht einmal aus Höflichkeit. Wie alle anderen seiner Geschwister betete er nur noch im Götterhain. 

Der Bastard ihres Mannes war noch ernster und grüblerischer. Ihre Kinder schienen ihn noch mehr zu lieben, als vorher. Und Theon… Sie wusste nicht was der Junge den ganzen Tag machte. Auch er hing über Bücher und tat… was auch immer. Keine Albernheiten mehr, keine Besuche im Bordell der Stadt, keine unangenehmen Scherze mehr, keine Ausflüge in den Wald mit Robb und Jon. Er schien komplett verändert. Wie alle. 

Es war als entglitten ihr ihre Kinder. Sie verstand sie nicht mehr und es gab eine Barriere zwischen ihnen, die sie nicht überwinden konnte. 

„Ich geh raus“, sagte Rickon und legte sein Buch weg. „Wohin willst du?“, fragte Catelyn sofort. Ihr Sohn hatte vor ein paar Wochen nie irgendwo ohne sie hingehen wollen. Er hatte immer gefragt, ob sie zusammen rausgehen konnten. 

„Zu Arya“, antwortete Rickon. „Sie hat versprochen mit mir zu spielen. Ich will nicht zu spät sein.“

Damit lief er nach draußen und Catelyn sah ihn erstaunt nach. Ihr kleiner vierjähriger Junge sprach viel zu erwachsen. Seine Sprache hatte sich auf einmal so enorm verbessert und sein Charakter hatte sich so schnell entwickelt. Er verbrachte mittlerweile auch sehr viel Zeit mit Arya, die ihn vorher immer als Baby bezeichnet hatte und nie etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. 

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. All das riss an ihrem Herzen und keiner schien sie zu verstehen. Ned hatte zwar zugestimmt, dass er auch die Veränderungen ihrer Kinder bemerkt hatte, aber er schien sich nicht annähernd so viele Sorgen zu machen. Er sagte nichts gegen Aryas Frisur und hatte nur nachdenklich die Stirn gerunzelt, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass Arya jetzt ein scharfes Schwert mit sich herum trug. Ned befürwortete natürlich die Freundschaft zwischen Jon und Sansa, das wusste sie ohne sich noch ein zweites Mal darüber zu beschweren. 

Dennoch schlug sie den Weg zu seinem Solar auf, in der Hoffnung ein paar ihrer Sorgen loszuwerden. Es wäre gut mit jemand darüber zu sprechen. Rickons Veränderungen waren am auffälligsten und ungewöhnlichsten. Er war noch so jung und benahm sich bereits wie ein kleiner Erwachsener. 

Kurz klopfte sie, bevor sie eintrat. Ned war mit seinen Papieren beschäftigt. Sie wusste, dass es die Aufgabe war, die er am wenigsten mochte. Besonders Briefe lesen und beantworten mochte er nicht, obwohl er unglaublich viel Geduld hatte, sodass man ihn das gar nicht anmerkte. Er erledigte immer alle seiner Aufgaben voller Pflichtgefühl. 

„Ned“, forderte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich möchte mit dir über Rickon sprechen.“

Verwirrt sah Ned auf. „Was gibt es? Hat Rickon etwas Neues gelernt? Maester Luwin sagt er sei ein Genie, so schnell wie er lesen, schreiben und rechnen gelernt hat.“ Ein Genie, vielleicht. 

„Genau das ist es, Ned“, sagte Catelyn ihm und setzte sich hin. Auf einem der beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Er lernt zu schnell. Selbst für ein Genie. Auf einmal ist nichts kindisches mehr an ihn. Er kann sich allein waschen, anziehen, sogar alleine beschäftigen. Das klingt dumm. Ich weiß. Aber er will alles alleine machen und er kann es alleine tun. Er spielt mit seinen Geschwister und ist auf einmal erwachsen genug, dass sie ihn akzeptieren. Rickon hat sich so schnell verändert, als wäre er nicht mehr er. Als wäre nicht mehr unser kleiner Junge. Oder ein anderer. Auf einmal ist er kein Kind mehr.“

Nicht mehr ihr Sohn, ihr kleiner Junge. 

Nachdenklich sah Ned sie an und sie fügte hinzu: „Arya und Rickon verbringen jetzt sehr viel Zeit zusammen. Ich weiß nicht was sie machen. Rickon sagt, sie spielen zusammen. Aber er hat ganz viele blaue Flecke und Schrammen. Arya ist wild. Was ist wenn sie ihn verletzt und ihn zu gefährlichen Orten mitnimmt?“

Neds Augen verengten sich und plötzlich stand er auf. „Es gibt etwas, das ich überprüfen muss. Ich glaube zumindest, das ich weiß, was Arya und Rickon tun.“ Er wusste es?

Aufgeregt stand Catelyn auf und wollte mit ihren Mann gehen. „Was tun sie? Ned, sag mir was hier vor sich geht!“ „Sie trainieren Catelyn“, antwortete Ned ihr. „Die beiden üben Schwertkampf. Bitte bleib hier. Ich werde mit den beiden sprechen.“ Damit ging ihr Mann und Catelyn blieb frustriert zurück. 

Catelyn wollte auch mit ihrer Tochter sprechen. Wie konnte Arya das nur tun? Sie brachte Rickon in Gefahr! Arya wusste genau, dass sie nicht mit Schwertern spielen sollte und dann zog sie auch noch ihren kleinen Jungen da mit hinein. Es war unverantwortlich. Wie konnte Arya es nur riskieren sie beide so zu verletzen?

Schon wieder hatte Catelyn das Gefühl ihre Kinder nicht mehr zu verstehen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie ihnen Verantwortung beigebracht hatte. Aber sie hatte versagt. Arya kümmerte sich schon lange nicht mehr darum, was sie sagte. Sie musste die schlechteste Mutter sein, die es gab.

Ihre Septa hatte ihr alles beigebracht und sie hatte immer aufmerksam zugehört. Doch nichts schien auf ihre wilden Kinder anwendbar zu sein. Ihre Töchter wollten keine feinen Damen werden und ihr Söhne keine Ritter. Keiner ihrer Kinder wollte noch mit ihr in die Septe gehen. Mit jedem Tag fühlte sich Catelyn überflüssiger. Es war ein altbekanntes Gefühl. Hier in Winterfell fühlte sie sich wie eine Fremde. Nach all den Jahren noch immer. Aber jetzt fühlte sie sich auch von ihren Kindern ausgeschlossen. Als wäre sie auch ihnen fremd. Und sie sahen sie so an. Ihre Kinder sahen sie so an, als würde es Catelyn sein, die nichts verstand.


	9. Rickon I

**Kapitel 9: Rickon I**

 

_„Am Ende sind es nicht die Jahre im Leben die zählen, es ist das Leben in den Jahren.“ (Der 16. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika Abraham Lincoln)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Drei Schwertwechsel und dann trat Arya ihm bereits die Beine weg, sodass er nach vorne in den Dreck fiel. Irgendwie fiel er immer hin, wenn er mit ihr trainierte. Ständig nahm sie ihm das Gleichgewicht. „Nicht vorhechten“, sagte sie kalt. 

Rickon stützte sich auf seine Arme und rappelte sich wieder auf. Er griff nach seinem Schwert, um es erneut zu versuchen und begab sich wieder in Position. Arya schien so locker zu sein, obwohl sie ihre Arme stets hinter den Rücken verstränkt hatte und so gerade dastand. 

Diesmal bemühte er sich nicht vor zu hechten oder zu viel Kraft in seine Schläge zu geben. Es war trotzdem nicht leicht. Auf einmal war Arya seitlich von ihm und schien ihm einfach ein Bein zu stellen und ihn zurück zu stoßen, sodass er auf den Rücken landete. 

„Nicht dahin gehen, wo der Gegner dich hinführt“, sagte sie und Rickon konnte nicht anders als zu seufzen. Arya schien so viel besser zu sein als er. Als wäre der Abstand zwischen ihnen Meilenweit. „Auf!“

Ergeben kam Rickon ihrer Aufforderung nach und wagte einen erneuten Angriff. Ihre Schwerter prallten in der Luft gegeneinander und auf einmal stieß Arya ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Bauch, sodass er nach vorne kippte. Sein Magen schmerzte heftig davon. Arya verließ sich vielleicht nicht auf Kraft, aber sie war härter als man glaubte. „Und versuch gar nicht erst-“ „Kraft mit Kraft zu begegnen, wenn du keine hast“, unterbrach jemand seine Schwester und Mentorin. „Du musst Ausweichen und nur kurze Schläge setzten, wenn dein Gegner dir körperlich überlegen ist.“

Überrascht rappelte Rickon sich auf und sah wie ihr Vater nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand und sie ernst ansah. „Vater“, japste er überrascht. 

„Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Keine Ausreden oder Halbwahrheiten. Wann hast du gelernt so zu kämpfen, Arya? Seit wann kämpfst du, Rickon? Und seit wann seid ihr alle Sieben so verändert?“, fragte Vater und Rickon hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem letzten Leben auch nie die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Er war nicht alt genug gewesen, dass man ernsthaft mit ihm schimpfe konnte. Wenn dann hatte Mutter das übernommen und nicht Vater. „Damit meine ich Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Theon und euch beide. Ich will jetzt wissen, was mit euch los ist! Sprecht!“

Rickon schluckte und schaute zu seiner Schwester. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Zumeist hatte er nicht einmal selbst verstanden, was vor sich ging. Er war so viel jünger als die anderen und folgte meist ihren Worten und Taten. 

„Mein Name ist Arya Stark“, sagte Arya und Vaters Augen verengten sich. „Ich wurde 287 nach Aegons Eroberung in Winterfell geboren und starb 309 n. A. E. in Braavos. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes war ich zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich kämpfte gegen einen der Gesichtslosen Männern, meinen früheren Lehrmeister Jaqen H'ghar, um Aegon Targaryen vor ihn zu beschützen. Es gelang mir ihn zu töten, doch ich starb an den Verletzungen, die er mir zugefügt hatte. Nach meinem Tod wachte ich in meinen jüngeren Körper im Jahr 296 n. A. E. wieder auf.“

Ungläubig und völlig verständnislos sah Vater Arya an. Aber Rickon wollte nicht, dass er sie so ansah, deswegen folgte er ihrem Beispiel. Es schien die Zeit zu sein sich zu offenbaren. Zumindest hatte Arya das jetzt entschieden und keine Ausreden mehr versucht. 

„Mein Name ist Rickon Stark“, begann Rickon auf dieselbe Weise wie sie. „Ich wurde 292 n. A. E. in Winterfell geboren und starb 303 n. A. E. vor Winterfell. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes war ich elf Jahre alt. Ich wurde von Kleinjon Umber verraten und an Ramsay Schnee ausgeliefert, den Bastard von Roose Bolton, der mich folterte. Bevor die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell begann, ließ mich Ramsay in Jons Richtung rennen, während er mit Pfeilen auf mich schoss. Als ich nach Jons Hand greifen wollte, starb ich und wachte nach meinem Tod in meinen jüngeren Körper im Jahr 296 n. A. E. in Winterfell wieder auf.“

Vater sah weiter ungläubig und auch entsetzt zwischen uns hin und her. Es schien als wollte er es nicht wahr haben wollen oder sie klangen ihm vielleicht zu verrückt. Rickon würde so denken. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Arya, Rickon, das kann nicht-“

„Mein Name ist Robb Stark“, sagte mein ältester Bruder auf einmal, der aus den Bäumen des Waldes trat. „Ich wurde 281 n. A. E. in Schnellwasser geboren und starb 300 n. A. E. bei den Zwillingen. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes war ich neunzehn Jahre alt. Ich wurde von Haus Frey, auf die Hochzeit meines Onkels mit einer von Lord Freys Töchtern, eingeladen. Es war eine Intrige der Lennisters, indessen Folge mir Roose Bolton ein Messer ins Herz stach. Ich wachte nach meinen Tod im Jahr 296 n. A. E. in Winterfell wieder auf.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah Vater ihn an. „Robb“, sagte er und sah dann wie Jon und Sansa Hand in Hand ebenfalls in Sicht traten. 

„Mein Name ist Jaehaerys Targaryen, obwohl ich bekannt unter dem Namen Jon Schnee bin“, begann Jon. „Ich wurde 281 n. A. E. im Turm der Freude geboren und starb 308 n. A. E. in Maidengraben. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes war ich siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich starb in der letzten Schlacht der Lebenden gegen die Weißen Wanderer in Westeros und wurde von dem Nachtkönig erstochen. Nach meinem Tod wachte ich in meinen jüngeren Körper im Jahr 296 n. A. E. in Winterfell wieder auf.“ 

Jon, der sein Cousin war, statt sein Bruder zu sein. Es war immer noch schwer das zu begreifen. Besonders, dass er Sansa liebte. 

„Mein Name ist Sansa Targaryen, geboren als Stark“, sagte seine älteste Schwester selbstbewusst. „Ich wurde 281 n. A. E. in Winterfell geboren und starb 308 n. A. E. auf Hohenehr. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes war ich dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich entschloss mich selbst zu töten, nachdem ich von der Niederlage der Schlacht erfuhr und Jons Tod. Weil ich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht ertragen konnte, floh ich nicht mit den restlichen Menschen aus Westeros zu den Freien Städten, sondern warf mich vom Jungfernturm. Nach meinem Tod wachte ich in meinem jüngeren Körper im Jahr 296 n. A. E. in Winterfell wieder auf.“

Seine Schwester hatte sich selbst umgebracht. Es war grauenvoll, aber sie hatte auch erzählt, wie sie gelitten hatte. Rickon war nur ein paar Tage in Ramsays Gefangenschaft gewesen, wohingegen Sansa viel länger seine Frau sein musste. 

„Mein Name ist Theon Graufreud“, sagte Theon, der sie verraten hatte. Aber jetzt war er gut, behaupteten Sansa, Bran und Jon. „Ich wurde 279 n. A. E. in Peik geboren und starb 305 n. A. E. in Winterfell bei einer Schlacht gegen den Nachtkönig. Damit Bran entkommen konnte, stellte ich mich ihm persönlich entgegen. Nach meinem Tod wachte ich in meinen jüngeren Körper im Jahr 296 n. A. E. in Winterfell wieder auf.“

Als letztes kam Bran heraus. Rickon hatte gewusst, dass sie alle in der Nähe waren. Auch wenn er sie nicht immer sah, so waren sie doch immer da. Sie alle entfernten sich nicht weit voneinander, auch wenn es manchmal schien, dass sie allein waren. Sansa hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ein Wolfsrudel waren und dass sie immer zusammen bleiben würden. Nur so konnten sie den Winter überleben. Gemeinsam. 

„Mein Name ist Brandon Stark“, sagte Bran mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich wurde 288 n. A. E. in Winterfell geboren und starb 309 n. A. E. in Braavos. Zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes war ich einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Nachdem meine Schwester Arya starb, wie alle Mitglieder meiner Familie vor ihr, beschloss ich, dass die Welt in der ich lebte nicht mehr richtig war. Ich beurteilte dass etwas schief gelaufen war und dass es geändert werden musste. Also opferte ich all meine Kräfte als Dreiäugiger Rabe und versetzte meinen Geist, sowie die der anderen sechs verlorenen Kinder von Winterfell zurück in die Zeit. So wachten wir alle mit unseren Erinnerungen bis zum Tod im Jahr 296 n. A. E. in Winterfell wieder auf.“

Vater sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihnen Glauben und doch schaute er immer wieder in jedes Gesicht von ihnen. Keiner sagte etwas und Vater auch nicht. Vielleicht war auch alles Wichtige gesagt wurden. Er betete zu den alten Göttern, dass ihr Vater ihnen glaubte. Vater war doch auch ein Wolf. Sie mussten zusammenarbeiten.


	10. Eddard III

**Kapitel 10: Eddard III**

 

_„Am Spieltisch gibt es weder Väter, noch Söhne.“ (Chinesisches Sprichwort)_

 

**Winterfell, 296. n. A. E.**

Seine Kinder hatten ihn auf einen der Dachböden geführt, der anscheinend als ihr Geheimversteck diente. Staunend betrachtete er all die Pergamentrollen und Bücher die herumlagen. Manches war aufgerollt und aufgeschlagen, anders stapelte sich einfach. 

„Das ist die Zeitleiste mit den Ereignissen, die ab jetzt passieren werden und wer für etwas verantwortlich und wie es erscheint, sowie wer schuldig dafür aussieht“, erzählte Bran und zeigte auf eine Schriftrolle die mit mehreren anderen zusammengefügt war. 

Dort war als Anfangspunkt der Tod von Jon Arryn mehrmals umkreist, der in zwei Jahren stattfinden sollte. Ungläubig las er daneben, dass er von Lysa Arryn vergiftet wurden war, im Auftrag von Petyr Baelish und das eine Spur gelegt werden würde, die sie die Lennisters verdächtigen würde. Ein Pfeil deutete zu dem Ereignis, dass Catelyn deswegen Tyrion Lennister gefangen nahm und dass es dadurch zu militärischen Handlungen von den Lennisters kam. 

Fassungslos musste Ned sich hinsetzen und sah die Ereigniskette unbehaglich an. Immer wieder las er die Wörter Schlacht, Krieg, Verrat, Intrige und Tod. Aber auch die Worte von einem Fall eines Hauses beunruhigten ihn. Anscheinend starben die Häuser von Westeros nacheinander aus und seine Kinder waren darin verwickelt. Entsetzt las er, dass Arya die komplette männliche Linie des Hauses Frey auslöschte. Er hatte kaum eine Rolle in all dem gespielt, denn sein Tod stand ganz am Anfang und war mehr ein Auslöser für einige Ereignisse und einem Krieg, den sie Krieg der fünf Könige genannt hatten.

„Was passiert mit eurer Mutter?“, fragte Ned und Bran zeigte weiter nach oben. Die Rote Hochzeit, geschockt las er die kurze Beschreibung der Ereignisse unter denen Robb und Catelyn starben, sowie viele Nordmänner, die er als seine Freunde zählte. Auch las er etwas weiter unten die Worte: Robb Stark, König des Nordens und des Tridents. 

Einige Worte waren mit roter Tinte umschlossen, wie Robbs Krönung und einiges war auch mit roter Tinte dazwischen geschrieben wurden. „Was bedeuten die Worte in der roten Tinte?“, fragte er nach und Sansa setzte sich mit an den Tisch, auf dem der Zeitstrahl ausgelegt war, wobei Jon ihr den Stuhl zu Recht rückte. 

„Wenn etwas umrundet ist, dann wollen wir dass es trotzdem stattfindet und wenn es rot geschrieben ist, dann haben wir an dieser Stelle schon konkrete Ideen wie wir es ändern wollen oder das es geändert werden muss“, erklärte Sansa ihm. 

Ned runzelte die Stirn, als er las: „Die Trennung von Nord und Süd?“ „Es wäre am klügsten. Ich habe mit Aegon gesprochen. Auch er stimmte zu, dass es besser wäre den Norden und Dorne formal von den Sieben Königslanden zu trennen. Unsere Kulturen sind zu unterschiedlich und müssen auf alt bewehrt bleiben.“

„Aegon?“, fragte Ned etwas ängstlich nach. Er hatte den Namen schon einmal gehört, als Arya von ihrem Tod gesprochen hatte. „Aegon Targaryen“, bestätigte ihm seine jüngste Tochter. „Der Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und wahrer König der Sieben Königslanden. In ein paar Jahren wird er versuchen seinen Thron zurückzuerobern. Keine Sorge, er wird ein toller König werden.“

Ihm schwirrte der Kopf und ihm wurde ein wenig schlecht bei den Gedanken. Ned hatte einen Krieg geführt, um die Targaryens vom Thron zu stoßen und mindestens Arya wollte einen wieder auf den Eisernen Thron setzten. „Robert ist König“, sagte er beharrlich. 

„Er ist ein Usurpator“, meinte Bran nonchalant und auch Jon fügte ungerührt hinzu: „Er ist einer der schlechtesten Könige die Westeros je gesehen hat.“ „Sie haben noch nicht Joffrey Wasser gesehen“, meinte Sansa kühl. „Und Cersei war auch noch nicht am Zepter. Die beide übertreffen den Fettkloß nochmal.“ 

Ned stützte seinen Kopf auf, als er die Worte seiner Kinder hörte. Er glaubte ihnen. Er glaubte ihnen alles, aber es drehte seine Welt trotzdem auf den Kopf. Robert war sein bester Freund und Ned wollte glauben, dass er auch ein guter König war. Seine Kinder ließen aber kein gutes Wort über ihn verlauten. 

„Wieso Joffrey Wasser?“

„Weil er ein Bastard der Königin ist. Sie betreibt mit ihrem Bruder Jaime die ganze Zeit über Inzest, deswegen ist Joffrey wahrscheinlich auch so verrückt“, berichtete Sansa ihm und Arya zeigte auf Bran und fügte hinzu: „Bran klettert bei einem Besuch von ihnen auf einen Turm, wo er sie dabei überrascht wie sie ficken. Daraufhin warf Ser Jaime ihn aus dem Fenster und Bran starb fast. Am Ende kann er seine Beine nicht mehr benutzen.“

Oh mochten die Götter ihnen helfen. Mitleidig sah er seinen Sohn an, der ausdruckslos seinen Blick erwiderte. „Das wird diesmal nicht mein Schicksal sein. Indem ich uns in die Vergangenheit gesetzt habe, habe ich den Verlauf der Geschichte an sich bereits geändert und ich habe mein Schicksal als Dreiäugiger Rabe geändert. Ich habe diese Macht nicht mehr. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass ein anderer mit ähnlichen Fähigkeiten diese Rolle übernimmt. Vielleicht Jojen Reet“, sagte Bran und sah dabei zu Arya, die „Nein“ japste. „Aber am Ende bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr. Obwohl ich noch die Fähigkeiten eines Grünsehers besitze, kann ich nicht mehr alles sehen. Mein Blick als Dreiäugiger Rabe war viel allumfassender.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah Ned zu seiner Tochter Arya. Sie kannte den Sohn seines Freundes Howland? „Was ist mit Jojen Reet?“ „Er war einer von Aryas Liebhabern“, meinte Jon und schrie im nächsten Moment „Au“. „Ich habe nicht mit Jojen geschlafen“, erwiderte sie und funkelte ihn wütend ab. 

„Dann ist Jojen einer von ihren beinah Liebhabern“, sagte Robb erkennend. „Langsam bekomme ich den richtigen Überblick.“ Wütend funkelte Arya ihren Bruder an. „Sei vorsichtig, Robb“, warnte sie ihn. „Ich hab immer noch ein paar Witze zu deiner Schmach auf Lager. Beispielsweise das du deinen Verstand mit deinem Schwanz gleichgesetzt.“

Fassungslos sah Ned seine Kinder an, die sich wütend anfunkelten, während Sansa nur genervt seufzte. „Könnt ihr das bitte lassen? Wir hatten das Thema schon zu genüge diskutiert“, meinte sie. Anklagend deutete Arya auf Robb. „Er hat angefangen.“ 

„Wie unglaublich erwachsen von euch“, spottete Sansa. „Du bist älter, Arya. Reiß dich zusammen.“ Beleidigt verschränkte Arya die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte ihre Füße hoch auf einen Tisch. „Wie unglaublich erwachsen“, hörte er Jon zu Sansa flüstern. 

Es war eigenartig seinen Kindern zuzuhören, die ihre Streitigkeiten auf einem ganz neuen Niveau führten. Er hatte sich gerade damit abgefunden, dass Jon und Sansa sich liebten, und es so gut wie möglich verdrängt. Der Gedanke, dass auch Arya bereits Sex gehabt hatte, wenn auch nur zukünftig… Sie war seine kleine Tochter. Gerade einmal neun Jahre alt. Vor einem Mond noch hatte sie Jungs als eklig empfunden.

Ned versuchte sich wieder auf die Zeitleiste zu konzentrieren. „Ihr wollt also das alles ändern oder herbeiführen?“, fragte er nach und sah auf Robbs Namen, der mehrmals rot umkreist wurden war, sowie sein Titel, König des Nordens. Jon lehnte sich vor. „An einigen Punkten sind wir uns nicht sicher, weil wir die Auswirkungen nicht abschätzen können oder weil wir uns nicht einig sind. Zum Beispiel über Jon Arryns Tod. Obwohl er durchaus positive Vorteile hätte, wüssten wir nicht welche Nachteile er mit sich bringt. Vor allem wissen wir nicht, wie wir ihn verhindern könnten.“

„Ich hab euch bereits gesagt, dass es die beste Möglichkeit wäre Lysa Arryn und Petyr Baelish die Kehle aufzuschlitzen“, mischte Arya sich ein. „Wir waren uns doch über Kleinfingers Tod einig.“ „Aber Lysa ist unsere Tante“, meinte Robb. „Unsere irre Tante“, warf Sansa ein, die er bisher als die Vernünftigste angesehen hatte. „Genau“, meinte Arya und richtete sich auf. „Es gab nichts Positives durch unsere wahnsinnige Tante. Wäre es nicht besser sie zu opfern und dafür diesen Jon Arryn am Leben zu erhalten?“ 

„Aber wir kennen diesen Jon Arryn nicht. Was ist wenn er zu einen Gegenspieler wird?“, fragte Jon und Ned stockte mehrmals der Atem. Seine Kinder redeten viel zu leicht übers töten, genauso wie sie über Sex redeten. Sie waren in einer Zeit erwachsen geworden, die er nicht miterlebt hatte. Hatte er ihnen nie Lord Arryns Werte vermittelt?

„Jon Arryn ist kein Gegenspieler“, unterbrach er ihren Streit. „So wie Robert ja?“, fragte Arya spöttisch nach und er riss sich zusammen, sie nicht zu Recht zuweisen. Roberts Tod war rot eingekreist wurden. Seine Kinder hatten keine Liebe für seinen Kindheitsfreund. „Nicht wie Robert“, widersprach er. „Alles was ich über Ehre weiß, habe ich von ihm gelernt. Jon, ich habe dich nach ihm benannt, weil er der beste Mensch ist, den ich kenne.“

Jon nickte verstehend und sah zu Sansa, deren Wort unter seinen Kindern anscheinend sehr viel zählte. Sie nahm die Feder und tunkte ihn in die rote Tinte. Doch statt Jon Arryns Tod rot zu umkreisen, wie sie es bei vielen anderen getan haben, strich sie das Wort tot durch und machte einen Pfeil und schrieb Leben. Außerdem unterstrich sie Lysa Arryns Namen und den von Petyr Baelish. „Dann müssen wir Petyr Baelish und vielleicht auch Lysa Arryn als erstes töten. Arya?“ Arya lächelte ihre Schwester an. „Ich hab schon den perfekten Plan.“


	11. Jon II

**Kapitel 11: Jon II**

 

_„Männer, die behaupten, sie seien die uneingeschränkten Herren im Haus, lügen auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten.“ (Der amerikanische Schriftsteller Mark Twain)_

 

**Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.**

Jon fühlte sich sehr unangenehm, als er Lady Stark schreien hörte. Es ging um ihn – natürlich. Eigentlich müsste er es gewohnt sein, aber er hatte es lange nicht mehr erlebt. Jetzt gab es eine neue Gelegenheit. 

„WAS IST MIT BRAN?“, brachte sie ihr stärkstes Argument hervor, bei dem Jon ihr sogar recht geben würde. „DU STELLST DEINEN BASTARD ÜBER DEINEN WAHREN SOHN! WARUM WILLST DU MAIDENGRABEN FÜR IHN AUFBAUEN? WARUM NICHT FÜR BRAN? WAS IST MIT DEINEM RICHTIGEN SOHN?“

„Weil ich es so entschieden habe“, sagte Lord Stark kalt. Aber das war eine Lüge. Er hatte es nicht entschieden, sondern nur zugestimmt. Es war etwas, auf das Robb bestanden hatte, als sie es in dem Plan eingearbeitet hatten. Robb hatte gewollt, das Maidengraben wieder eine Militärfestung für den kommenden Krieg wurde und das Jon es als Erbe bekam. Vater hatte auf Sansa geblickt und dem Plan zugestimmt. Somit war es vor allem für seine Tochter. Leider konnte er das Lady Stark nicht sagen. „Es gibt keine Diskussion darüber.“

„Aber wieso willst du auch Arya mitnehmen? Sie ist zu jung! Lass sie hier bei mir“, forderte Lady Stark und Jon dachte an seine kleine Cousine. Arya hatte einen Vorwand gebraucht, um nach Königsmund zu reisen, so war Sansa auf die Legitimierung gekommen und Robb hatte die Begründung gefunden. Ein weiterer Anlass war das Turnier zu Joffrey Baratheons dreizehnten Geburtstag, wo Arya ihren Dolch wieder bekommen wollte. 

„Ihr braucht Abstand von einander, Catelyn“, erklärte Lord Stark ruhig. „Ihr beide. Außerdem will ich danach weiter nach Dorne reisen, um mit Fürst Doran zu sprechen. Arya wird es in Dorne gefallen. Frauen dürfen dort kämpfen. Vielleicht wird Arya dort ein paar Freunde finden.“

Gut durchdacht. Lord Stark hatte bei ihren Plan bemerkt, dass sie sich irgendwann mit Dorne verbünden müssten. Deswegen wollte er sich jetzt schon um Frieden bemühen. Dafür würde er dem Fürsten eine gezielte Information übermitteln, der sie alle zugestimmt hatten.

Lady Stark war nicht zufrieden. Sie stürmte aus dem Solar, aber nicht ohne Jon vorher noch einmal wütend anzufunkeln. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich solche Probleme bereite“, meinte Jon und setzte sich seinem Onkel gegenüber. Lord Stark massierte seine Schläfen und seufzte. „Das tust du nicht mehr, als die anderen. Außerdem wären die Folgen schlimmer, wie sogar ich zugeben musste. Catelyn wird sich schon wieder beruhigen.“ Vielleicht. 

Sein Onkel sah ihn an, da er wissen wollte, wieso er hier war. Jon war nicht dazu gekommen zu sprechen, da Lady Stark vorher unerwartet herein gestürmt war. „Sansa wollte uns sehen.“

„Ist Sansa eure Anführerin?“, fragte Lord Stark schmunzelnd, was Jon erwidern musste. Manchmal hatte es sicher so den Anschein und es steckte auch was Wahres dahinter, deswegen antwortete Jon: „Sie ist wenn dann **unsere** Anführerin und verdient. Sansa ist die klügste von uns allen und sie versteht das Spiel.“

Eigentlich war Robb ihr Anführer. Sie wollten ihn als König des Nordens. Aber bis sie ihn auf diese Position bekamen, mussten sie erst einmal darauf hinarbeiten. Sansa konnte das am besten und Bran half dabei. Sie waren die klugen Köpfe in der Gruppe. Außerdem war da noch ihr Vater. Er hatte einige Machtworte gesprochen. Er bestand auf Ehre und Recht, wogegen Sansa das Überleben wählte. Die beiden merkten es gar nicht, dass sie mit ihren Kompromissen die verblüffendsten Mittelwege fanden.

 

Gemeinsam mit Lord Stark ging er auch den Dachboden, der noch immer ihr Versammlungstreffpunkt war. Alle warteten dort auf sie. 

„Ich hab etwas für eure Abreise gemacht“, eröffnete Sansa ihnen und überreichte ihnen nacheinander ein Bündel Stoff. Erst Arya, dann ihrem Vater und danach ihm. Jon lächelte, als er über den Stoff strich. Er hatte schon öfters diese Art Geschenk von ihr erhalten. Sein Lächeln vergrößerte sich, als er festellte, dass er richtig lag. Es war ein neuer Satz Kleidung aus gutem Stoff und fein gearbeiteten Leder. Der Mantel war mit Fell besetzt und sah dem von Lord Stark ähnlich. Der Schattenwolf war an jeder möglichen Stelle aufgestickt ohne Protzig zu wirken. 

Lächelnd trat er zu seiner Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke, Liebste“, sagte er ehrlich. „Ich liebe deine Stoffarbeiten.“ Es war besser als alle anderen Kleidungsstücke, die er zurzeit im Schrank hatte. Natürlich. Von Sansa war nichts anderes als die beste Qualität zu erwarten. Zwar hielt sie es auf nordischem Niveau, doch nutzte sie die besten Mittel, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Das Fell war weich und würde auch noch im langen Winter warm halten. 

„Es sieht aus wie meine alte Kampfkleidung“, meinte Arya erfreut, als sie ihre Kleidung betrachtete. „Danke, Sansa. Deine Handarbeitsfähigkeiten sind ja doch zu etwas nütze.“

Sansa verdrehte die Augen und spottete zurück: „Wie immer weiß ich deine Herablassung zu schätzen. Danke, Arya.“

Jon bemerkte wie seine Frau neugierig zu Lord Stark herüber sah, der über den aufgestickten Schattenwolf strich, der auf den Ärmeln gestickt war. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, sah er zu ihr und gab ihr eines, seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Es sehr schön. Vielen Dank, Sansa. Deine Arbeit ist einfach wunderbar.“

Sansa nahm eine Truhe vom Tisch und überreichte sie ebenfalls an Vater. Noch bevor er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, hatte Jon sich die Truhe von der Mauer von seinem Urgroßonkel Aemon Targaryen schicken lassen. Es war gefährlich, wenn er sie bei sich behielt. Etwas Unbeabsichtigtes konnte geschehen, das es zu verhindern galt. 

„Es wird sicher ankommen, wenn ihr es Doran Martell überreicht“, meinte Sansa zuversichtlich. Sie vertraute auf die Weitsicht des Fürsten. Sie hatte ein wenig mit den Martells in der Vergangenheit – oder auch Zukunft – zu tun gehabt. „Und es wird unser bester Vertrauensbeweis.“

„Ein Risiko“, sprach Lord Stark aus. Er mochte das nicht und Jon auch nicht. Jon vertraute seinem Bruder Aegon, aber Doran Martell kannte er kaum. Ihre Zeit in Dorne war nur kurz bemessen gewesen. „Ich hoffe, es bringt uns Dorne als Verbündeten.“

„Zur Not gibst du Arya als Pfand für Prinz Trystan Martell ab“, meinte Robb und bekam sofort ihren Ellenbogen heftig in die Seite gestochen. „Was?“, fragte Robb keuchend. „Mit ihm hattest du doch wirklich geschlafen.“ Jon konnte kaum blinzeln, bevor Robb auf den Boden lag. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu lachen. Es war wahr, aber es war nicht klug das auszusprechen. Arya mochte es nicht zu hören, wie sie über ihre Liebhaber sprachen. 

„Robb, wir werden deine Schwester nicht als Pfand abgeben“, wies Lord Stark seinen ältesten Sohn zurecht. „Auch wenn sie ihn mag oder ihn in ihren letzten Leben geliebt hat.“ Arya strahlte ihren Vater glücklich an und umarmte ihn spontan. „Danke, Vater.“ Lord Stark hatte anscheinend gelernt, worum es seinen Töchtern ging. Sehr klug. 

Überrascht erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. Als sie sich lösten, sah Lord Stark sie fragend an. „Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges im Süden zu tun?“ „Denk daran Tyrion Lennister für unser Land zu gewinnen“, erinnerte Bran ihn sofort. „Und wenn du die Gelegenheit hast, erkundige dich bitte nach Sharin Baratheon.“ 

„Was?“, fragte Lord Stark seinen Sohn überrascht. „Sharin Baratheon, die Tochter von Stannis Baratheon“, sagte Bran. „Falls du die Gelegenheit hast, erkundige dich bitte nach ihrer Gesundheit bei Lord Stannis.“

Jon sah Bran skeptisch an. Sharin Baratheon. Das Mädchen hatte doch keiner von ihnen kennengelernt. Allerdings hatte Bran damals alles sehen können. Vielleicht spielte sie eine kleine Rolle in dem großen Plan, die Bran nicht verriet. Bran sagte ihnen nicht immer alles – immer noch nicht. 

„Während ich weg bin-“ „Keine Sorge, Vater“, unterbrach Sansa ihn sofort. „Ich werde aufpassen, dass Robb alles richtig macht.“ Robb empörte sich nicht darüber, sondern lief nur wenig rot an. Sansa und er hatten wieder begonnen ihr altes, enges Geschwisterband zu knüpfen. 

„Und ich werde aufpassen, dass Vater alles richtig macht“, behauptete Arya. Jon verdrehte die Augen bei der Aussage seiner kleinen Cousine. „Götter habt Gnade“, bat er eindringlich. 

„He!“, empörte Arya sich sofort und behauptete: „Ich kann genauso weise sein wie Sansa.“ In ihren Träumen vielleicht. Das konnte wohl keiner glauben.


End file.
